


Sleazy Sex And Subservience

by NQEvash



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NQEvash/pseuds/NQEvash
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has a rather unique talent. It, among other things, leads him to have sex in public with his teacher, fuck his teammate's mom while he's in the same room and pump the Hokage's mouth full of cum while the doors are open.





	1. Tsunade and the Kage Summit

“Naruto," she exhaled, "finally. The amount of paperwork that needs to be taken care of is staggering, and I expect you to take over... well... all of it. The Kage are meeting today so I need to leave soon."

Naruto, as usual looking like he'd woken up half an hour ago, just yawned loudly, completely ignoring her. His shirt was too short, baring his midriff, and even through his sweatpants, she could already see the faint bulge his pants tried to contain.

“Did you know there was a talent show exclusively for shinobi from the Land of Bears? I didn’t even know such a Land existed!”

Already, Tsunade could feel herself getting agitated.

“What do you mean, you didn’t know it existed? You were actually th-”

She shook her head as Naruto threw himself into the couch he’d actually bought - with her money - and had somehow gotten into her office without anybody noticing.

She stood up, rubbing her temples, and walked over to him. Was he sleeping already? It was hard to tell with Naruto. Her heels clicking, she eyed him critically, her eyes twitching as she did so.

“Are you looking at my genitals, Tsunade?” He questioned, in that supremely annoying voice of his. “Because if you are, I just want to tell you that that’s very unprofessional of you, and you are actually making this work environment hostile. Who would I actually go to if I felt sexually harrased by the Hokage?”

Her eyes were twitching more and more, so she knelt down a little, to get on his level.

Then, reaching out with her pale hand, she harshly grabbed his still erect cock through his baggy pants, her crimons nails digging into the fabric.

Briefly, she experimented with the level of tightness she wanted to inflict upon his genital. Squeezed and shook it.

“Oh that’s what you were interested in? If you want to know why I came to work with a boner, I walked through the Uchiha district on the way. Imagining all the Uchiha deaths always kind of gets me in the mood. Don’t ask why. I don’t know. Just kinda happens, you know.”

Tsunade, Hokage of Konohagakure, sighed deeply. Shook her head. Tightened her grip on his erect cock to a level that would’ve made the average person collapse in pain.

Sadly, Naruto Uzumaki wasn’t the average person. She couldn’t actually get a read on him because his long blonde hair was covering most of his face, but she could tell he was as calm as they get. Not a single reaction.

“I hate to tell you this, Grandma Tsu-Tsu, but this isn’t really helping with the problem at hand, you know. What usually helps is Sasuke. Like, just, his existence in general. We could’ve-”

“We can’t kill Sasuke because he steals strawberries from your garden, Naruto. We talked about this.”

By now, it felt like they were having two seperate interactions. Something you got used to if you dealt with him a lot. One interaction consisted of him being horribly, unimaginably offensive, discriminatory and foul, while the other one consisted of you, somehow ending up with his dick in your mouth.

It had felt strange, once. A long time ago.

Tsunade lessened her grip on his cock, choosing instead to sit down on the couch herself, realizing that no work was getting done either way if Naruto was resisting his duties as her assistant. She sat down on his knees, her legs hooked into his. 

“Did we? Because I don’t think that counted as talking about it. You just all said no, and I didn’t really get a chance to voice my opinions on the matter.”

Tsunade rolled her eyes in exasperation at the same time she grabbed the hem of his baggy black pants and boxershorts, gingerly pulling them away.

“We won’t kill Sasuke, Naruto,” she mumbled.

Even as he talked, Naruto’s very erect cock was exposed to her eyes. Thick, veiny, and simply delicious, even just to look at.

Gently, Tsunade took hold of the meaty shaft, her crimson nails contrasting with the dull, rosy color of Naruto’s member.

“But he’s-”

Realizing that he was preparing for another one of his infamous Kill all the Uchihas speeches, Tsunade took preemptive action. Bringing her free hand to his face, she simply stuck her middle finger into his mouth, laying her crimson nail on his pink tongue.

She could see he was annoyed by it, but he got the message nonetheless. I don’t want to hear it.

His mouth closed around her finger, and she felt his tongue circle around it while she was slowly stroking his cock, her hand trying to feel every single spot of his member.

Naruto was so much easier to get along with if you managed to make him shut up.

It was a skill few possessed, sadly.

Briefly, she removed her hand from his cock to remove her olive green haori. It would’ve been easier with both hands, of course, but she wasn’t quite ready to give up the feeling of Naruto sucking her middle finger in and out of his mouth.

As she squeezed his cock once again, her hand carefully wringing out each drop of precum that he had accumulated, Tsunade’s eyes were drawn to the way the faintly white, thick fluid was trailing down the underside of his shaft. It made her thirsty.

With a feeling that came quite close to regret, she slowly pulled her finger out of Naruto’s mouth. Then, sliding back a little, Tsunade knelt down, bringing her face level with his cock, her eyes still fixed on the trail of precum she’d created.

She squeezed again, seeing a little more of it leave his slit, joining the trail, extending it’s length.

Feeling her self-control crack, Tsunade slowly pulled his cock closer to her face, until it was close enough to let her feel it’s heat.

Then, it was simply a matter of sticking out the very tip of her tongue to make contact with it. 

“So how about retiring?”

Tsunade winced as she realized she’d given him back the ability to talk. Stupid.

“You’re not ready yet,” Tsunade responded easily.

“But you’re the only one to think so, aren’t you? Everybody thinks you should’ve made me Hokage right after the war ended!”

Tsunade brought a hand to her forehead, her eyes still screwed shut. She inhaled, then exhaled. Once, twice. 

And I almost had it in my mouth, too, she commiserated.

But such was life. Things were always ripped away from you right before you could truly enjoy them.

“Well, everybody else doesn’t quite know you, so I think I’m qualified to assess your competence,” Tsunade told him. 

While she was talking, though, she’d already developed a countermeasure, so to speak. A countermeasure against his ability to speak.

She pushed herself off Naruto, standing on her own two feet again.

“Competence? Oh right, like you’re one to talk,” Naruto accused her.

Tsunade lifted one of her feet in the air, shrugging off the high heeled black sandal.

“Are you criticizing me, Naruto?” She asked him, shaking her head.

“Obviously! You’re an alcoholic, a gambler and also, I suspect, a cougar. We should keep you away from our impressionable, brilliant youth. Not make you lead them!”

Taken out of context, their conversation could’ve seemed like an argument. Like a morally upright shinobi telling a bad, corrupt Hokage to make place for a better, more focused and just one. 

As she shrugged off her other sandal, Tsunade thought about how much context mattered. And background. 

Because Naruto Uzumaki was a horrible person. In the privacy of her mind, she could admit that he would make a great leader. He’d proven himself to be an unexpectedly brilliant tactician during the war, and an exceptionally gifted diplomat after it. But that didn’t change the fact that he had to be the single most annoying person in the world.

Walking around the couch, Tsunade positioned herself in the only way that would solve her problem. She sat down on his face.

He saw it coming, too, and just couldn’t resist one last stupid comment.

“See! Now, I’m no legal expert, but I’m sure a Hokage isn’t supposed to be-”

Then, finally, he couldn’t talk anymore. Tsunade took the opportunity to enjoy the feeling of his nose, his mouth, rubbing against the fabric of her pants and, through that, against her already wet pussy.

Briefly lifting herself up, Tsunade swiftly pulled down her pants and underpants. Not fully, that would take too much time. Time Naruto could use to speak. 

Just enough to reveal her incredibly thick, milky pale ass along with her moist cunt. Once she’d done that, she immediately sat down again. 

This time, the feeling was much, much more enjoyable. His nose was lost in the crack of her ass, and his mouth was neatly lined up with her cunt. Tsunade slid back and forth a little. Just enough to make his nose briefly dip into her cunt. 

She knew she couldn’t expect Naruto to actually help in getting her off, so she just did his job for him. 

When he wasn’t able to talk once again and Tsunade had rubbed his face against her cunt for a length of time she deemed enough, she was finally able to focus on what really mattered once again.

Which was getting that cock in her mouth.

She leaned forward, until her face was as close to his cock as it had been. She gently took hold of the shaft, feeling her pussy leak just a bit more as her hand made contact with his thick white precum. 

Delicately, she squeezed, applying as little pressure as she possibly could. It was enough regardless. As soon as she saw the first bead of his white cream leave his slit, Tsunade went to work. Bringing her face even closer to his cock, she directed it towards her with her hand and then gently kissed the tip. She didn’t apply her tongue, didn’t let it glide into her mouth. Just let her rosy pink lips absorb all the cum that was accumulating there. 

To increase the amount he was so steadily producing, Tsunade squeezed again, this time a little more strongly. She was rewarded for it, too, with a few more beads of cum slowly passing past her lips, into her mouth.

She squeezed again afterwards, but nothing came of it, so she hesitantly, almost mournfully, pulled her lips away from his tip. Not able to handle being seperated from the fat member now that she’d finally felt it with her lips, she kissed it again. Aiming her mouth at the trail of precum she’d been fixated on before, which by now had reached his balls, she kissed the underside of his shaft, slurping up what little amount of the white juice there was.

Then, she aimed lower, kissing the spot where his shaft met his balls, slurping up another drop of precum. With her hand, she continued rythmically squeezing his cock, slowly jerking it to have it push out any amount of precum it had ready for her. 

She could feel her cunt leaking all over Naruto’s mouth, and the sensation made her feel horny enough to start grinding her thick ass against his face once more.

A thought came to her, all of a sudden. A fairly unpleasant one at that. Briefly, Tsunade lifted her ass of Naruto’s face, though she dearly enjoyed the wet sound that produced.

“Naruto, when exactly is the Kage Summit?”

There was a beat of silence, and then Naruto began to laugh. Loudly.

“Half an hour. Don’t worry, I have a Hiraishin seal or two lying around. I’ll take us.”

Tsunade sighed in appreciation. “For a second, I thought I’d become as bad as Kurenai.”

“As bad as Kurenai?” Naruto questioned mock-angrily. “That’s my mentor you’re talking about there, you old hag. And I don’t think you’re really in a position to complain.”

Perhaps he was right, too. Looking around, realizing what position she was in. She was using Naruto’s face to get off while she was busy peppering his cock with kisses. 

“At least I’m not having sex on the middle of the road,” Tsunade argued, though it was half-hearted at best. 

Thing was, she knew Naruto was way better at arguing than she was. He’d gotten that from Kurenai too. 

But Tsunade thought that she had a rather great way of winning arguments like those.

She simply made him unable to talk again by dropping her ass on his face.

He tried to mumble something in response, probably a complaint, but it was muffled by her cunt, and all it did was create some fairly pleasant vibrations for Tsunade to enjoy.

Crisis averted, Tsunade was immediately ready to get back to her self-assigned task.

Spotting the precum trailing down his balls, Tsunade opened her mouth as wide as she could, and simply sucked the right one in.

And what a feeling that was. For the first time, Tsunade let her tongue really get to work on the testicle she’d allowed to invade her mouth. Wildly licking and lapping away at it, especially focusing on the spots where she didn’t only taste his balls, but also her favorite white fluid in the world.

It shared it’s spot with sake. Sake and cum.

She thought, briefly, about making a drink of it.

But then…

Letting his testicle pop out of her mouth with a loud slurping sound, Tsunade had to lick her lips to dissolve the threads of spit that still connected her mouth to his balls.

“Say, has Kurenai ever created a drink made of-”

Before she could even introduce the ingredients she thought of, a humming reverbated against the wide expanse of her ass, creating more vibrations to be felt in her cunt.

“Hmm-hmmm.”

“You didn’t even hear what I was going to say,” Tsunade said, once again allowing Naruto to talk by lifting her ass off his face a miniscule bit.

Just enough to let him talk, as well as letting her audibly hear the sticky mess she’d created on his face with her cunt juices.

“You wanted to say sake and cum, right? Yeah, she did that. Years ago. With Anko and Mebuki, I think? If that wasn’t what you were going to say, maybe you meant wine and cum? She tried that as well. She mixed it with just about anything you could-”

Agitated, Tsunade cut Naruto off by smothering him once again.

She’d have to ask Kurenai if she still had any of that left over.

As she finally stuck out her tongue to lick up all the cum on his shaft, she commiserated that there probably wasn’t. Because Kurenai had to share with… who was it again? Anko, who’d taught Naruto stealth and espionage, and had given him the contract with the snakes. Tsume Inuzuka, who’d taught him to brawl. Mebuki Haruno, who’d taught him etiquette and manners. There were others, she was fairly certain, but they didn’t immediately pop into her mind like the others had, and she didn’t want to think further on it.

She was, after all, kind of occupied.

And it was time for the main course.

Now that she’d licked up all the cum she could find, Tsunade returned her lips to his tip. This time though, it wasn’t to kiss it. As she sealed her lips around the tip of Naruto’s cock, she briefly stuck out her tongue, licking at his slit for the last drops of precum which had accumulated there. Then, finally, she allowed herself to sink down his shaft.

Slowly, at first. Tsunade made sure that she could enjoy each inch of his cock as soon as it entered her mouth, bathing it in spit with the help of her tongue.

Deeper and deeper she went, until she was almost at the base. With the feeling of victory that accompanied that thought, though, came also the realization that her mouth was full, and every additional inch of cock would start moving Naruto’s member down her throat.

It wasn’t a thought that stopped her for very long. As if preparing her throat for what was to come, Tsunade started grinding against Naruto’s face a little harder, a little rougher. His whole face was wet with her juices by now, which made it enjoyable to just let her thick ass slide around a little. 

Once she’d gotten enough of rubbing Naruto’s mouth, nose, and forehead against her sloppy cunt, she finally felt ready to force the rest of Naruto’s cock into her waiting mouth. 

As soon as she did so, Tsunade felt his tip start sliding into her throat. The feeling of it invading her throat didn’t deter her for very long, so she pressed on, until, at last, her upper lip was touching Naruto’s balls.

And with that realization also came the sensation of Naruto’s tip, and more, snugly at home in her throat.

Tsunade sadly wasn’t as used to this as Kurenai was, so naturally, her gag reflex kicked in. Not as strongly as it once did, but it kicked in nonetheless.

Spit began pooling out of Tsunade’s mouth, trailing down Naruto’s balls like his cum did a short while ago.

As the shaking of her hips to rub her ass against Naruto’s face became more and more frantic and fast, Tsunade realized that she was getting closer to her release, and she’d be damned if she wasn’t making Naruto come with her.

So, steadying herself on his thighs, she let his cock slide out of her throat first, then out of her mouth. Once only the tip was left inside her, her tongue lapping at his slit, she pulled herself down again, impaling her mouth and throat upon his cock.

This time, the amount of spit that pooled out of her mouth was much more, and she could see the trail on his balls getting thicker. Tsunade ignored it, instead focusing on her rapidly leaking cunt. 

She let his cock slide out of her again, only to slurp it all back into her mouth. Her pace became wild and frantic, and was accompanied by her lifting her ass of Naruto’s face, only to smack it down against it again. 

Tsunade came first. She could hear her cunt spurt out one last burst of her juices, could feel her lower body twitch and spasm once, twice. 

She could feel all the energy drain out of her as she came, and briefly asked herself how she imagined to be in any way mentally present during the Kage Summit, but dismissed the thought as soon as it entered her head.

Because even as she felt the tension and the energy leave, she was still determined to feel Naruto’s cum in her mouth.

When only his tip was inside her once again, Tsunade opted not to slam herself against his balls again, instead, she began to lick at what she had inside her mouth, and applied both her hands to his crotch. Her left hand took hold of his balls, massaging them, pulling them, squeezing them. The other hand gripped his cock, coated in a mixture of her spit and his precum, and began jerking it off with wild abandon.

It didn’t take very long until she felt Naruto’s member pulse, twice, before it discharged it’s load inside her. 

The first burst of cum landed inside her mouth, so Tsunade quickly let his tip pop out of her mouth, aiming his spit soaked member at her face. In the back of her mind, the question of when exactly she would get to take a bath before the Summit formed, but she didn’t pay it any heed.

Far too focused on the second burst of cum, which flew in a high arc and landed perfectly in the middle of her forehead, from where it began to trail down Tsunade’s immaculate face.

Seeing more, smaller spurts of cum leave his slit which weren’t powerful enough to reach her face by themselves, Tsunade slapped Naruto’s cock against her face, painting herself with her own spit and small beads of cum.

Lost in the sensation, she slapped it against her left cheek, then her right cheek, rubbing herself against the soaked member.

Then, just as she was about to pop the tip into her mouth again, to make sure she hadn’t missed anything, the door opened.

Did we honestly not close the door?

“Tsunade, I just wanted to know if you’d already le-”

Shizune stood there, in the doorway, looking at the two of them.

Then, she slapped her forehead.

“Really? Again?”

Far too exhausted to argue, Tsunade stumbled off the couch, her crotch exposed to Shizune’s eyes, and her spit and cum soaked face telling a story of it’s own.

Even while she was being berated by her former secretary who was pulling her pants up, Tsunade couldn’t stop the finger finding it’s way to her face to scoop up whatever was left there.

A/N: You’ll find no plot here. I’m using this to practise writing smut, and I doubt it will be used for anything else.


	2. Tea Ceremony with Tsume & Mebuki

Chapter III - Tea Ceremony with Tsume Inuzuka and Mebuki Haruno

“I heard he’s being called a genjutsu prodigy,” Mebuki Haruno said.

Kurenai couldn’t tell if she was being complimented or if Mebuki was insinuating preferencial treatment. So she smiled nicely and nodded.

“I have a great team, which I am very thankful for,” she said.

“A great team?” Tsume Inuzuka asked. She raised an eyebrow in amusement. “The shy Hyuuga girl, my incompetent son and the boy who’s being called the next big ‘Genius of Konoha’. I can see how great they all are.”

“Are you for real, Mom?” Kiba complained loudly. The boy was not at all amused. His mother’s blatant adoration of Naruto was really not helping the boy’s self-esteem. To be honest, Kurenai wasn’t sure why Tsume had brought Kiba here at all. 

Tea ceremonies weren’t really something boys were usually interested in, and the only reason Naruto was around was because he practically lived in her apartment. 

And, most of all, she didn’t understand why Tsume had brought her son to a meeting which usually ended with Mebuki, Tsume, Kurenai and Anko competing for the right to kiss Naruto’s cock.

Anko didn’t seem to understand either, except she wasn’t as good at pretending nothing was wrong as everybody else was. She was quite visibly agitated. Rightfully so, because she’d fully expected to have a cock buried in her tight asshole right about now, and instead she was making smalltalk.

Kurenai understood with what purpose Tsume had brought Kiba once Naruto got back from the kitchen. He was wearing a red shirt and black baggy pants with a cup of tea in his hand. 

“Naruto! Come, sit with me,” Tsume said loudly.

Kurenai winced in pity, already seeing where this would go.

They were seated in the largest room her quaint apartment had. Two dark red couches, with a large black table in the middle. It was high enough for them to easily grab for their tea. It also prevented them from seeing anything below the belly of those who sat opposite to them.

Kurenai was sitting with Anko to her right, and her student, Kiba, to her left. Opposite to them, Mebuki was seated on the far left, and Tsume on the far right. Naruto let himself plop down between the two of them.

“So, Kiba, how is your training going? You said you wanted to learn more of your Clan’s techniques?” Kurenai asked. 

She was trying to distract the poor boy from what had started to happen. She could already see Tsume leaning back, and her arm disappearing from view beneath the table.

Kurenai would freely admit that she had a fetish. She liked to have people watch her while she fucked him. Anko liked to be tied up. Mebuki was obsessed with Naruto’s ass.

Tsume, for her part, liked to have voyeurs as well. Just not in the way Kurenai did. Where Kurenai liked to keep it secret, or at least subtle and discreet, Tsume liked to make it as obvious as possible. The more easy to see it was what she was doing, the wetter the mature woman got. 

And it came out in full force as she, marginally discreetly, let her hand travel into Naruto’s baggy pants.

And because Kurenai wasn’t quite ready yet to have her student delivered to a psych ward, she chose to distract him by making it sound as if she was interested in his dumb dog techniques.

Somebody who didn’t care quite as much was Tsume, which was weird, considering that she was the boy’s mother. 

She had indeed pushed her right hand into his pants and boxers, and from there, it hadn’t been very difficult to locate Naruto’s cock. It wasn’t hard yet, which she immediately tried to rectify by harshly grabbing hold of his shaft, and beginning to apply hard, quick strokes to it, ending with her hand audibly slapping against his balls each time.

She played around with his head as well, tightly squeezing it after a few strokes. Then, she slid over to Naruto on the couch, so she could let her head rest on his shoulder - which would be quite obvious to see - while she stroked his beautiful cock.

Observing her son animatedly talking to his sensei about something, all of his focus on whatever she was saying - something about dogs probably - she lifted her head off Naruto’s left shoulder to heatedly kiss his neck. Then, putting out her tongue, she left a trail of spit on his cheek, after which she let her head fall on his shoulder again.

“It would be so hot if I just climbed on top of you and let your cock slide into my ass right now,” she whispered, smiling widely.

She saw Mebuki roll her eyes in exasperation, and also saw Anko standing up and leaving in agitation, but she just ignored them. Instead, she focused on how Naruto’s shaft felt in her palm, and on how she could feel beads of precum leaving his slit. Immediately upon feeling the sticky drops, she brought her hand to his tip again, squeezing it tightly to the point of painfulness until all the drops of precum he had available had landed in her palm.

Then, pulling her hand out of his pants and audibly allowing them to snap back into place, she brought her hand in front of her face to apply a sloppy, wet, open mouthed kiss to her cum coated, sticky palm.

“Mmmmmh.”

Once she was done, she discovered that a single finger still had a faint white spot, so she let her mouth fall wide open, rubbing her finger back and forth across her tongue.

“How about you help me prepare some more tea, Kiba? I think it’ll be a valuable experience,” Kurenai said.

Tsume laughed quietly, her hand easily finding Naruto’s by now fairly hard cock again. 

“What? No,” Kiba protested. “I don’t care about tea.”

Tsume fished his dick out of the confines of his pants, swinging it back and forth and breathing in the musk that spread across the room.

“Mom, can we just-”

He wanted to say Can we just leave, Tsume could easily guess. The fact that his mother’s head was laying on his alleged ‘rival’s’ shoulder while she had a wide smile on her face made him stop. He swallowed in confusion. Didn’t continue talking.

“What is it Kiba?” Tsume asked. She raised an eyebrow, perhaps a little distractedly. She was, after all, still stroking and squeezing Naruto’s veiny cock.

“What are you doing with that idiot? Get your head off him!” He yelled heatedly. He tried to stand up and jump over the table, and Tsume squeezed Naruto’s cock a little tighter in anticipation, feeling her cunt leak, but it didn’t happen. Kurenai held him back by his trademark grey jacket.

“Kiba! You’re going to dirty my table!”

Tsume was sure the woman was serious. She valued hygiene very strongly.

Kiba turned around to argue with Kurenai, so Tsume took the opportunity to lean down, slowly letting a trail of spit leave her mouth, strategically landing on the tip of Naruto’s cock.

“My mom was leaning on his shoulder! What the hell does that guy-”

“Kiba, she’s probably just tired and-”

She brought her hand to the head of his cock, feeling her fingers get wet as they stroked over his tip. With long, slow strokes, she spread her spit over his shaft, her gaze quite obviously fixed on Naruto’s crotch.

Kurenai, she could tell, was tempted to layer a genjutsu on her son. But she didn’t. Because the last time she had, Tsume had thrown subtlety out the window and had started riding him in the middle of a restaurant. Quite loudly, too. 

“I don’t care if she’s tired! Come on mom, we’re going home!”

He hadn’t noticed that she wasn’t looking at him, apparently.

“Naruto was just telling me about your very first C-Rank mission, Kiba. I really want to hear this,” she mumbled. She wasn’t quite into it, more focused on quickening the pace of her strokes, feeling his sloppy member glide through her hand.

Experimentally, she tried going slower, tried squeezing it very tightly or jerking only the tip once in a while.

“I already told you that story a hundred times!”

“I’d much rather hear it from Naruto though.” She managed to look away from his cock, making eye contact with her son. Discreetly, she slid closer to Naruto, until her hips were touching his. 

“What? Why?” He sounded pretty fed up. Angry, too. 

“Does it matter? Come now, Kiba. Let’s get some more tea. Mebuki is running out already. You can complain all you want afterwards.”

Kurenai finally managed to get him away and out of the room. Time Tsume wisely used by leaning down so she could start rubbing her head against his wet shaft.

“Mmmh,” she breathed. She rubbed it against her cheeks, smacked it against her nose and pushed it against her fairly dry lips. Then, smiling wildly, she let her head drop into his crotch, immediately enveloping each inch of his shaft, from tip to balls, with her wet mouth and her smooth tongue.

“Pour a little of this in there,” Tsume heard Kurenai say. “And then put it on the platter.”

“Why was she leaning on his shoulder?”

“She’s tired, Kiba. She’s a shinobi, and she has a lot of duties. Calm down. You sound like a possessive husband.”

Tsume could tell Kurenai wanted to say You sound like Asuma, but she didn’t. And anyway, Tsume didn’t really have the time to ponder on matters like that, far too busy trying to shove his cock into her throat.

Her throat, sadly, didn’t seem to want to comply, because she started to breathe heavily, then began to choke, then to gag. She let it happen, forcing his cock deeper with obsessive stubbornness. She gagged more and more, spit leaking out of her mouth, running down his cock and wetting his balls. 

The faint sheen of lipstick she’d applied was probably already ruined by all the spit she kept gagging up, but it was worth it once she felt his cock snugly enter her throat.

Then, her head resting in his crotch, she smiled widely, unmoving. She had to gag occasionally, an action that was accompanied by another burst of spit to cover Naruto’s already completely soaked cock. 

She didn’t move, far too comfortable with just feeling his cock twitch deep in her throat once in a while. Once her throat was sufficiently acquainted with it’s new best friend, she drew back a little, letting the thick member slide out of her throat.

Then, her tongue still lazily lapping at the underside of his cock, she let it slide in again. She didn’t suppress the urge to gag. In fact, she happily accepted it, smiling widely as more and more spit leaked out of her full mouth. She did this again and again, dipping his cock into her throat, just to let it slide out. 

When she heard Kurenai and her son coming back, she could feel her own spit all over her lips and her nose, as well as feeling it run down her chin and her neck.

“Where’s my mom?”

“Glug. Glug. Glug.”

“She… dropped something,” Mebuki answered after a brief glance at Naruto’s absolutely flooded crotch.

It was a pretty pathetic excuse, considering that a good minute later, when tea had been passed around and everybody had taken their place once again, Tsume was still nowhere in sight.

“Is she under the table? What the hell did she lose that’s taking this long to find?” 

Her son sounded agitated again. “Glurgh.” Tsume carelessly let the cock slide out of her throat and her mouth, straightening up and holding up a small teaspoon for all to see.

Kiba didn’t look at the teaspoon all that much, instead staring at his mother’s spit soaked face. He swallowed deeply in confusion.

“W- What happened to you?”

“Naruto here,” she said, visibly patting him on the shoulder and putting one arm around him to draw him closer, “Just told me a great joke, Kiba. I accidentally spat out some tea.”

“That doesn’t… That doesn’t look like tea,” he mumbled.

Tsume didn’t answer, twisting the teaspoon around, then letting it disappear beneath the table as she saw a bead of cum at the slit of Naruto’s cock. She held the little tool to his slit and, with her other hand, gripped his cock, slowly squeezing out the delicious drop of cum.

“It is tea,” she eventually said. To kind of prove her point, she stuck out her tongue, licking over her lips, then her chin and her nose. It tasted like sweat, spit and cum. Just like she liked it.

It leaked into the spoon, so Tsume pulled it away, holding it up and slurped up it’s contents.

“Is it just me, or is it really hot here?” Tsume asked them. Briefly managing to let go of his cock, she slipped out of the typical gray Inuzuka jacket, holding it out in front of her.

“It’s winter,” Kiba answered angrily. His reasoning was fairly obvious, as he could see that his mother was wearing nothing but a tanktop, with hard, big and very visible nipples prominently poking out. 

Tsume laid the jacket down in such a way that it covered most of her and Naruto’s stomach - the lowest area of them that could be seen from the opposite end. 

“Yes, but I feel incredibly hot for some reason.”

Once she was sure that the jacket was covering her stomach, she pulled up her knees, quickly pulling off her tight black pants, leaving her in nothing but a gray slip. 

She let her pants rest at her feet, not bothering to fully remove them as she was too busy trying to position herself properly. She turned sideways, away from Naruto, presenting her fat ass and her hairy, leaking cunt to his cock.

“Maybe you’re sick,” Kiba suggested. “We should leave and get it looked at.”

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt her asscheeks being pulled apart. It was basically impossible to miss now, she knew. Naruto and her wer positioned in such a way that they could be doing nothing but fucking. And Kiba was about to realize it as well.

Or he would’ve, if Kurenai wasn’t such a killjoy. His eyes glazed over, and he briefly shook his head.

“What did you do?” Tsume demanded to know. It was a bit hard to sound stern as she felt the tip of his very, very wet cock press against her cunt.

“What do you mean?” Kiba answered with narrowed eyes.

“She’s probably actually sick,” Kurenai said. “The exhaustion, the warmth, and now hallucinations.”

So Kurenai had applied a genjutsu on her son that prevented him from seeing them, she guessed.

Good enough, I suppose.

And then, she wasn’t in a position to care anymore as his veiny cock speared into her hot cunt. “Aaaaaah. Fuck. Oh my- Fuck.”

“Mom? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Maybe it’s the tea?” Mebuki suggested.

Tsume looked back, only to notice Mebuki’s eyes hungrily staring at where her cunt, framed by a dense jungle of hair, met Naruto’s pulsing cock. 

Rocking her hips back and forth to properly feel it inside her, Tsume’s animalistic side won out. Standing up and pulling Naruto’s cock out of her cunt in the process, she propped herself up on the couch on all fours, sticking out her fat ass and wiggling it at him. 

Her eyes, though, were on her son, who was, probably quite accidentally, looking at his mother’s naked, tanned butt. 

Bringing a hand behind her, she laid a loud smack on her ass, moaning quietly as she saw it ripple. She did it again and again, until Naruto got up.

“Is that your stomach, mom?”

Naruto brought a hand into her top, finding her slightly saggy but incredibly puffy breasts. With his other hand, he grabbed her hip. And then he was inside her again.

“Mmmmh. Yessss.”

She ducked her head a little, putting it on the armrest to watch her son while she was getting railed from behind. 

He thrust into her as hard as he could, making her ass ripple with each time he fed her cunt his cock.

“Hey, idiot, come on, let’s get my mom out of here. She’s obviously sick,” Kiba told Naruto.

“I’m busy, Kiba. Busy…” He looked at Kurenai, trying to find out what he was doing in the genjutsu she’d layered on Kiba. 

Tsume couldn’t see what Kurenai answered, because she saw Mebuki move as well, having lost patience.

“A- A- A-” All that left her mouth was stammering. She couldn’t even get out proper moans anymore.

“Busy drinking tea. Yes. Very busy.”

Naruto felt the cold hardness of Mebuki’s wedding ring on his ass as she firmly gripped his asscheeks. 

“My mom is sick, and you’re talking about tea? Sensei, tell Naruto to get off his ass!”

Tsume smiled widely as she heard Mebuki slap Naruto’s ass, then smiled wider as she heard the smooching sounds. When Mebuki lost control, she did it in a fascinating manner.

She felt her legs start shaking and her cunt twitching, and knew that she needed something good to come to. 

And she needed to pay Kurenai back for ruining her fun.

“She’ll be alright, Kiba. Just relax a little. Just relax.”

She forgot about it for a little while as she spotted Mebuki burying her head in Naruto’s tight ass, and heard her start to slobber all over his asshole. 

But then she remembered, especially because Naruto was starting to drive himself deeper and deeper into her, her cunt leaking madly on the couch. That was bound to drive Kurenai mad.

“She’s sick, sensei! Why are… Why are you all acting so weird?”

“Yes,” Tsume moaned. “Fuck me. Fuck me harder, Naruto. Come on. I want you to come in my cunt. Ram your cock in as deep as you can and just come. Feed my hungry cunt with your cum.”

She couldn’t prevent a chuckle as she saw Kiba’s eyes go wide, his jaw go slack. He swallowed, falling back into his seat.

“Slurp. Slurrrrp.”

Then, he exploded with rage. Or at least he tried. Instead, he fell on the table. Immobile. Sleeping. 

Tsume laughed, looking at Kurenai’s angry face.

“You just made me knock my own student unconscious.”

“Y- Y- You sh- shouldn’t have- have- have…” She gave up on trying to articulate a sentence altogether, guessing that Kurenai had probably gotten the message. 

Looking at her son’s unconscious body, feeling Naruto deep in her cunt, rutting into her like a wild animal while her head banged against the armrest again and again, mashing her cheeks against it, she felt her orgasm creep closer and closer.

Exposing the whole thing to Kiba had definitely been hot, but she knew just the thing to make it even hotter.

“Cum inside,” she breathed.

And he did. With one last, violent thrust that basically punched her head against the armrest, nearly knocking out one of her teeth, he erupted inside her tight pussy. 

“Aaaaaaah,” Tsume sighed. She recognized the stupid smile on her lips that was a result of feeling multiple jets of cum paint the insides of her juicy cunt white.

Tsume pulled herself off of his cock, knowing that Naruto would stay like that for a while to let Mebuki lick up the last drops before she got back to licking his ass.

Limping on top of the table, she squatted over her unconscious son’s head. “Blurp.” And spurted the cum her cunt had managed to store all over his body. Seeing his gray jacket coated with thick white cum was enough to drive her over the edge. She shivered, then her whole body shook, and another spurt, this time of her own juices, landed all over her son’s face.

Then, laughing wildly and completely exhausted, she fell to the side and off the table.

She saw, as she’d predicted, Mebuki sucking up one last jet of cum while the finger with her wedding ring was still playing with Naruto’s tight asshole. Then, as soon as she was sure she had every drop, she got back to his ass. She leaned back in the couch, and Tsume saw Naruto simply sit on her face. Could see Mebuki’s little wet tongue lick his ass while she cradled his balls with her hand.

And she could see her son, lying unconscious on a table, covered in the cum of two different people.

Then, she spotted Kurenai as well, looming above her.

Tsume just smiled widely, spreading her legs apart. She slapped her asscheeks a few times, then, sighing with satisfaction, began casually fingering her hairy cunt.

“You are all so messed up.”


	3. Kurenai: The Beginning

Chapter II - Kurenai, The Beginning

“Now, I need you to get on your knees,” she told him, taking a cursory glance around to affirm that they were, indeed, alone. It was a rather abandoned part of the forest, but she wanted to be sure.

Lifting her blouse a little so he could clearly see her exposed panties, she gave him his next order. “Now, you see what I’m wearing there? That red piece of fabric?” He nodded briefly, still unnaturally quiet. “Right, I want you to put your hands on each side of it and slowly pull it down.” 

It was a little strange, she had to admit, seeing how quiet he was. She’d always heard about how loud and attention seeking he was, but she couldn’t see any of it as he slowly pulled down her lacy red panties just a little.. She shivered a little as her pussy, framed by a patch of black pubic hair, was exposed to the cold forest air.

She took his hands into hers afterwards, putting them on her milky, thick ass. “I want you to keep your hands exactly there, Naruto. Don’t move them.” Gripping him by his hair as he nodded, she brought him closer to her lower body, closer to her pussy.

When his face was close enough to her thighs for her to feel his warm breath against her body, she stopped him, still gently driving her hands through his hair. “Now, I’m going to spread my legs a little,” she informed him, “and I want you to slowly start licking me right there.” 

A shudder went down her spine as he began lapping at her cunt, his tongue wettening her already moist entrance. She bit her lips, knowing that this was quite the public place. A public place which was especially popular with newly minted genin teams and their senseis, so she’d have to be quiet. She wanted to say she had to be careful, but then she looked down at the mop of unruly blonde hair casually licking her leaking pussy, and realized that that was out the window already.

“Give me your hands,” she whispered, too scared she would moan if she talked any louder than that. Taking them into hers, she guided his hands to her cold, fat ass, rubbing them up and down. “Like that,” she told him. “Slowly rub my ass while you lick my cunt. Up and down, just like that.” Another shudder rippled through her body as his tongue accidentally slipped inside her cunt. “Now, play with it a little,” she told him. “Pull my cheeks apart. See what else you can find there. Scratch it, if you want to. Give both cheeks a slap once in a while.”

She tried to persist, to stand as straight as she did at the beginning, but very soon, her back was hunched and she was slowly clawing her nails into his neck, trying to suppress any moans that might escape her. It wasn’t feasible, though. Once he got tired of harshly, loudly slapping her asscheeks, he pulled them apart, then brought one of his fingers closer and closer to her small, tight asshole, gently probing it with his finger. All the while, his strangely smooth, slick tongue lapped at her entrance, making her shudder again and again.

“Push your finger in,” she said. “Quick. Just- Just ram it in.”

And he did. He thrust his small finger inside her incredibly tight asshole, her walls clinging to him like a vice. The mixture of pain and pleasure left her reeling, enough to make her feel lightheaded. Panting deeply, she tried to relax her rosebud so he might get his finger out of her fat, pale ass again, but discovered that it wasn’t very doable at the moment. “Stop licking for a moment sweetie,” she told him. “Now, I want you to pull my cheeks apart like you did earlier, and gently pull your finger out of there.”

This time, she felt it in exquisite detail as his finger, buried deep in her asshole, slowly tried to leave it while her slick walls were clinging to it like it’d been glued. 

Then, once he’d regained all his fingers, he got back to playing with her ass, lightly slapping it a few times, jiggling it back and forth. “I want you to push your tongue inside me now, Naruto,” she told him. “Like you did earlier by accident. Push it in, as deep as possible.”

His tongue, which had still been stimulating her entrance, was shoved into her wet cunt. She could already feel her first orgasm approaching. “Wiggle it back and forth. Yes. Just- Just like that. Oh god. Just like that,” she breathed. His tongue was working wonders inside her, leaving her breathless and wanting. 

“Thrust back and forth now,” she said. She felt herself getting closer and closer, her need to keep quiet replaced with her need to paint his face with her juices.

“Mmm. Yes. Like that. Slap my ass again.” 

I was supposed to meet with Asuma right about now, she thought. We wanted to talk about which genin we want.

But getting to her rendez-vous on time meant not finishing this, and she was absolutely not going to make a decision like that. The only decision she did make was that she perfectly knew which genin she wanted in her team.

The thought, combined with another gentle probing of her asshole, was enough to push her over the edge. “A- A- A- Aaaaaaah.” She spasmed, violently rocking her hips back and forth as she pushed his head as deep into her thighs as it would go. She squirted quite loudly, her cum not only coating his tongue, but also his nose, his chin and his neck.

He pulled out of her as she did so, and it allowed her to, quite ungracefully, fall to the ground. Her panties still above her kneecaps and her cunt still leaking, she leaned her head against the tree behind her, desperately trying to regain her breath.

“Come here,” she whispered. Blindly grabbing for her panties, she pulled them back into position, even though she knew they would get soaked in a matter of seconds. “I want you to sit here. Above my chest, but below my neck. Come on, sit.”

“I’m… supposed to sit on you?” He asked.

The poor boy had no idea how social interaction worked, let alone the boundaries of physical contact. No matter. If he learned regular stuff anywhere near as fast as he learned how to handle her cunt and asshole, she’d have him be the poster boy of emotional intelligence in a month at most.

“Yes. Don’t worry, Naruto. I’m a shinobi. I can take that much,” she laughed. “Before you do that, though,” she looked him over, cringing as her eyes were, of course, drawn to that eyesore he called clothing. A bright orange jumpsuit. “Just take that whole thing off. Throw it away if you want to. We’ll buy something new later.”

He obviously still had a few concerns, but was on board nonetheless. Enough so to discard his jumpsuit, leaving him stark naked. He was more tanned than she’d thought he would be. Then, without any preamble, he sat down where she’d wanted him to. A weight settled on her, but she barely felt it. More important was what his positioning did to her line of sight. He sat in such a way that the only thing she could see if she looked forward was his already fairly hard cock.

By now she’d regained her breath, so she brought her hand to her face, using it to lightly poke his cock as it lay there, rubbing against her clothes. Her pale hands contrasted quite nicely with his surprisingly dark member.

Bringing a hand to her face, she let a trail of spit land in her open palm. Gently, she took hold of his dick with her wettened hand, seeing him moan a little as she did so. “That feels good, doesn’t it?” She asked. “It’s going to feel even better once you get that into my throat.”

He didn’t hear her, of course, too occupied trying to deal with all the new sensations he felt as she slowly pumped his cock with one hand. She felt it pulse a few times in her hand, so she slowed down a little at some point. Once she’d gotten his cock fairly wet, she got her other hand involved, bringing it behind his back, where she began drawing circles with her nails. “Get up a little so I can grip your ass,” she told him. When he did so, a sigh of pleasure escaped her as she felt his firm, toned ass in one, and his fat, veiny cock in her other hand. 

She continued to rub his cock and play with his taut ass as he sat there, stark naked, in the middle of the woods, with a woman he’d probably never even seen before. And she still couldn’t explain why any of it was happening. She could swear she’d seen his eyes flash red for a brief second… but she wasn’t really willing to think much further on it. What she was willing to explore was how often she could make him fuck her while she was his sensei. A lot was the only answer she was willing to imagine.

“Would you like to put that into my mouth, Naruto?” She asked. “Come on, my mouth’s yours. Just shove it in, if you’d like.” 

She let her hand fall away from his cock, where she transitioned to gently cradling his nuts with her spit coated hand. Opening her mouth as if she was forming an O, she tightened her grip on his ass as he took hold of her head. His hands disappeared in her black mane of hair and he stood up, so he could properly squat over her face. His cock got closer and closer to her, until it was pretty much all she could see.

Then, instead of shoving it into her mouth, like she expected and wanted him to, he took hold of his cock to harshly smack it on her face, hitting her in the nose and on the forehead. Not satisfied with just one smack apparently, he did it again, smacking it against her cheek. 

She saw a bead of precum leave his slit, her eyes immediately fixating on it. “Let me clean that up for you,” she told him. Leveraging her tight grip on his left asscheek, she leaned her head forward, brought out her tongue and gently flicked his tip with it, taking the drop of precum with her.

Feeling her tongue on his cock apparently persuaded him to give up on just smacking her face and made him see the advantages of having her tongue all over his cock. His hands still in her hair, he pulled her head forward until her closed lips were resting against his crown. She was about to open her mouth to take it in when he interfered. “Don’t. I want to force it in,” he told her. 

She didn’t protest, though she would’ve liked to tell him that that would’ve been just unnecessary effort. Why force it in if she was begging for it anyway? 

He didn’t seem to come to the same conclusion, pushing her head further and further, her lips getting mushed against his cock. Until, at last, her lips gave way for her mouth. And once he’d found her mouth, where her tongue immediately greeted his shaft, he went wild. His arms gripping her head, he rammed his cock as deep into her throat as it would go, quickly reaching the entrance to her throat.

She felt herself beginning to choke a little under his relentless assault, but she withstood the urge. She focused on her lips, which were tightly gripping his shaft, instead. 

The feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her mouth, her tongue uselessly licking whatever she could while her hands were now both gripping his firm asscheeks, was one she wouldn’t have imagined she’d find as exquisite as she did.

Eventually, though, he got bored of her mouth. He didn’t pull out his cock, he pulled away her head instead, pulling her by her hair. She briefly kissed his slit before she was forced to let go of it.

Taking hold of his cock and getting back to lazily pumping him, she could feel the excitement bubbling within her. “Now we get to the best part.” She told him. “You’ll slide down my panties again, like you did earlier, and then you’ll shove your cock straight into my cunt. Trust me, it’s going to feel even better than my mouth did.”

She felt him grip her thighs, and had already leaned her head back to prepare for him ramming into her. 

“I hate D-Ranks. I’d much rather practice with my weapons. What do you think, Neji?”

She grimaced deeply. Naruto was naked, there was spit and precum around her mouth and his dick was erect, pulsing and soaking wet. Yeah. Not an ideal situation.

She flashed through a few hand seals, which should’ve made it clear to Naruto to just wait a little. It didn’t.

“Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique.”

She cast an illusion over the area which would make the three genin who were approaching them believe that there was no one there. There were more than just a few problems with that though. Neji Hyuuga was, sadly, a Hyuuga. Which meant he would recognize that he was in a genjutsu. That didn’t mean he could just break out of it, of course. He wouldn’t be able to, but he’d know that something’s fishy. On top of that, sounds weren’t part of this technique.

So not only would they know that there was something or somebody here, they’d also be able to hear it. 

Naruto had pulled down her panties by now, his hands gripping her thighs as he scooted closer to her.

Shrugging her shoulders, she realized that that was the best she could do. Yeah, she could just break this up and have Naruto fuck her at her apartment, but that was a pretty long way to go, and she’d have to find an explanation for what she was doing with him, and, most of all, she just really wanted his cock at that moment.

“Stop. There’s something here. Hmmm.”

“What is it, Neji?” She heard the girl, Tenten or something, ask.

“Mmm.” She kept her lips closed, desperately trying to suppress her moans as he just buried himself as deep in her waiting pussy as he could. Leaning over her, he brought his hands back to her ass, harshly groping and fondling them.

“Be a bit more quiet,” she whispered. “They’ll hear us.”

He raised one blonde eyebrow in response. Smack. And loudly, audibly smacked her ass.

“What was that?”

“There’s a genjutsu here.”

Naruto, for his part, was surprisingly uncaring of the fact that they were technicallybeing discovered. He was much more focused on the sound that was produced when his cock slid out of her pussy a little. Much more focused on the way her ass could jiggle or how red he could leave it or how loud his slaps could be.

“I… It sounds like smacking. Should we go and get Guy sensei and Lee?”

“No. I don’t need anyone’s help. It’s just a genjutsu, I can handle it.”

She smiled, maybe a touch condescendingly. Yeah, sure you can. 

Naruto was still ignoring their conversation, as busy as he was with feeding his veiny, pulsing cock into her cunt over and over again. 

Kurenai could feel herself getting close. She started thrashing lightly, clawing into his asscheeks as her moans got louder and louder.

“Haah. Aah. Hmmm. Haaaaaa-”

“Byakugan.”

The boy thought he could see through her genjutsu with his fancy eyes. How cute.

“What do you see?”

He didn’t answer, probably unwilling to admit that he wasn’t seeing shit.

“Slap my ass again,” she whispered to Naruto. Maybe it was wrong of her to provoke these genin like that, but she couldn’t really help herself. The smugness of the Hyuuga boy was more than just a little annoying.

Naruto didn’t need much incentive to slap her butt anyway, so he joyously obeyed, his left hand jiggling it back and forth while his right hand smacked her thick ass as loudly as he could.

She felt his shaft pulse a little, still clinging tightly to the walls of her wet, needy cunt.

“You’re coming, aren’t you?” She whispered, already pondering where she would most enjoy his cum.

It was a hard decision. 

“Grip my thighs. Ram it in harder. Go as deep as you can,” she advised him quietly.

And when he followed her advice, she finally gave up trying to be quiet. It was just some genin, after all. Nobody would believe them if push came to shove.

“Yes,” she exclaimed loudly. “Fuck me. Harder. Faster. Yes. Yes yes yes yes.”

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see both genin going beet red as they properly heard her for the first time.

It brought a small smile to her lips.

“Bury your fat cock as deeply inside me as you can. Ravish my fucking cunt.”

Her words, she discovered happily, didn’t just give Neji Hyuuga the most akward boner of his life. They also brought Naruto closer and closer to the edge. He forgot all about spanking her ass, single mindedly focusing on fucking her lights out instead.

And he was doing a pretty good job of it. His cock speared her insides, getting faster each time, until it descended into a frantic rutting. He basically gripped her thighs as hard as he could and wildly shoved his cock back and forth. He didn’t even let it slide out properly, just pulled back a little and then hilted himself in her again.

She didn’t mind it much, as she herself felt her climax approaching rapidly.

“Get out of my cunt so I can jerk you off,” she said loudly. “I want you to cum in my hands so I can drink it properly.”

The genin didn’t move, for some reason. They just stood there, looking at empty air.

It was strange, but they were Guy’s students, so she didn’t care much. She wouldn’t have cared much if they were somebody else’s students either, because she was a little preoccupied at that moment.

Naruto, though a little chagrined, slid out of her, his wet, sloppy, pulsing cock leaking precum all over her clothes as he brought it to her face. Before she could get her hands around her delicious treat, he smacked it against her face once again.

He liked doing that. 

Then, he slowly pulled his cock away from her cheek, which he’d gotten properly wet with his precum and her cunt juices. She didn’t have any time to appreciate how sticky her cheek felt as a result, because she really wanted to get all of his cum as soon as possible. 

So, taking hold of his sticky, wet cock with her left hand, she pumped it back and forth as she held it in front of her face. While she did so, she brought her other hand to her cunt, so she could rub herself to completion. Immediately finding her clit, she frantically rubbed back and forth.

Then, feeling herself about ready to explode, she lifted his cock and practically threw her face against his sweaty, sticky balls, sticking out her tongue to give long, intense licks to his underside while she jerked him off.

She came like that.

Her nose buried in his sack, her hand jerking his tip, her tongue all over his shaft and three fingers buried in her cunt.

She came more explosively than ever before. “Aaaaaaaaaaah. Oh my- Oh my- Fuuu- Fuck fuck fuck. Oh my god. Oh my gooo-”

She came loudly, stuttering and wheezing and panting. She coated her fingers with her own juices, leaking all over the wet earth beneath her.

And after she came, he followed. When his cock shot the first rope of cum into her waiting palm, she briefly glanced at the two genin still standing there, frozen in shock, before she got back to attending to her new favorite thing in the world.

She didn’t stop her ministrations even while he came. She even went a bit further, her jerking of his cock escalating in speed as she deliriously sniffed his sweaty sack. Then, with one last exploring lick of his shaft, he shot his second and third rope, a little less cum accompanying each frantic spasm of his hips.

At the end of it, she had a palm full of cum and a wide smile on her lips.

And when she bent her head to slurp up his thick, white cum, she first looked at the genin, then at Naruto, who sat down on the ground, his naked body covered in sweat.

I could get used to this. Making others watch me while I fuck Naruto.

She stood up, much slower than she would’ve liked, to look at him. She had to tear herself away from lapping at her palm. Leaning over towards him, she smiled as widely as humanly possible. “You stay here - slurp - I’ll get you something proper to wear.”

She walked past the two genin. She was sure they heard her, but they didn’t follow. Once they realized that the spectacle was over, they briefly looked at each other, then ran away.

It made her chuckle a little. An action which, sadly, made a bit of cum leak out of her lips.

By the time she’d gotten to the outskirts of the forest, her hands were still sticky and there were visible, white spots on her body. But that was okay. There were no laws against having a lover, after all. And it’d be fun to see how Asuma reacts.

The only unfortunate thing was that she already missed the feeling of Naruto’s cock against her cheek.


	4. Anko Likes It Like This

Chapter IV - Anko Likes It Rough

“How about we grab a bite to eat?” Kurenai suggested, smiling nicely.

She deflated a little as she saw Hinata blush deeply and start to stammer something. Then, she saw Kiba flinch back in fear. He’d been in a bad spot lately, claiming that he’d had a ‘very weird dream’ involving his mom and some other people. 

Naruto, of course, didn’t much care. He’d once again pulled the weight of the entire team during their mission, so he was beyond exhausted. 

“Or maybe we’ll do it some other time,” Kurenai mumbled. Saying her goodbyes to two of her students, she and Naruto entered the seedier part of Konoha, where the ugly thing he called his home was located.

She saw Naruto yawn on the way, stumbling once in a while. 

“I’m going to have a talk with the Hokage tomorrow morning,” she told him.

“’Bout what?”

“The only reason we can’t stay over at my place is because Asuma is stalking me, and nobody’s doing anything about it because it’s the Hokage’s son,” she complained.

“Who’s Asuma?”

“My ex? You know, the one- Forget about it. It doesn’t really matter.”

He shrugged again, another yawn escaping his lips as they finally reached the rundown apartment in which he lived. The landlord shot Kurenai a dirty look as Naruto unlocked the door, but she responded by just rolling her eyes, a little too tired to deal with other people.

The first thing she noticed was that the blinds were shut, which was strange, because they hadn’t been when they left. It would’ve even been a cause for concern if they couldn’t clearly hear the low, insistent moaning coming from the bedroom.

Kurenai shut the door behind her, following Naruto on his way to the bedroom.

Naruto’s bed - a small thing, too small even for Naruto himself - was occupied, she could tell. But that wasn’t the first thing she noticed. The first thing she noticed was the smell. It smelled of sweat, and of… well…

“Nnnnngh.”

Of Anko’s cunt, obviously. The purple haired woman had tied herself to Naruto’s tiny bed, ropes clinging to her thighs and wrists and connecting her limbs to the four bedposts. A piece of clothing which Kurenai could easily identify as Mebuki’s lacy purple thong was buried deep in her mouth and a blindfold was covering her eyes. She was wearing nothing but her mesh body suit. 

What nobody knew about that suit, though, was that it had strategically placed holes. The fishnet body suit had two holes on the upper body portion, which made Anko’s bright pink and diamond hard nipples clearly visible, as well as the golden ring in her right nipple.

Her puffy nipples weren’t the only thing that the body suit left exposed. There was a hole at her pussy as well, large enough to reveal a small patch of purple pubic hair and a tight pussy to anybody who got that far.

The pussy in question was currently filled with…

“Is that my remote? For fuck’s sake Anko.”

Kurenai laughed a little, seeing Naruto walk over to the bed and unceremoniously rip the remote for his TV out of Anko’s leaking cunt. She couldn’t tell if the thing still worked, because it was more than just a little wet.

Regardless of Naruto’s dissatisfaction, having objects ripped out of her cunt was quite satisfying for Anko, whose legs shook while she moaned loudly through the thong in her mouth.

“Nnnghh.”

Kurenai sat down on the old, wooden chair that was the only furniture except the bed in the bedroom and slipped a hand into her tight pants. She leaned back, ignoring how uncomfortable the chair was, and began rubbing her pussy through her very sweaty red slip.

Naruto, though exhausted, was more than happy with Anko’s presence, despite what she did with his remote. Kurenai knew from personal experience that one of his favorite ways to unwind after a mission was to fuck.

He sat down on the small bed. It didn’t have place for both him and Anko - it barely had place for Anko herself, whose feet were dangling off the side - so he situated himself between her spreaded legs, his hands gripping her thighs. He yawned again, then let his head drop on her fishnet covered, thick thighs. 

He brought his hand to her fat ass, stroking and rubbing it through the mesh. 

When he laid the first smack on Anko’s ass, Kurenai let her hand slip into her panties. She rubbed back and forth, through her pubic hair, along the entrance to her slightly moist pussy, and then back.

Naruto gripped, then spread her asscheeks, revealing her mesh covered rosy asshole. Then, without much in the ways of preparation or foreplay, he pressed his finger against it, and Kurenai could already see the fabric strain. It wasn’t designed to withstand a lot of rip and tear. Purposefully.

“Hnnn. Hnnngh. Hnnn-”

Kurenai heard the fabric rip, then another, much louder whine as he forced his finger into her asshole.

It was smart of Anko to wash and lubricate both her holes before she chained herself to the bed, because that would’ve been painful otherwise.

Not that Anko didn’t like painful. She just didn’t like dry things in her ass, which is why she always throated Naruto’s sharpies before she rammed them in there.

Anko’s legs twitched and thrashed, but she tried not to shake too much. Naruto was lying on her thigh, she could tell, his head close to her crotch, and he’d be annoyed at being shaken around. 

So instead of focusing on her legs or on her body in general, she focused on her asshole, feeling Naruto push his finger in as deep as he could. It clung to her walls incredibly tightly, and just knowing what was happening was enough to make her imagine under how much pressure from her vice-like walls his finger was.

While his finger thrust in and out of her asshole, she felt his other hand travel up her body until it reached her admittedly fat tits.

He groped her left breast first, harshly gripping and squeezing it, before he moved on to the right one. After fondling it for a little, he let his hand travel to the golden nipple ring that was attached to her right tit, hooking one of his fingers into it.

And then he pulled.

“Nnnnnnngh. Gggh. Gggghhhh.”

Anko could hear Kurenai laugh in the background. It was her typical ‘I think this is funny but also kind of arousing’ laugh, and it was accentuated by what Anko could identify as Kurenai loudly slapping her own pussy. 

Naruto settled into a rythm, then. One hand at her ass, his finger shoved deep into her tight asshole, his other hand painfully playing with her nipple ring, occasionally slapping or fondling her fat tits.

Kurenai’s moans eventually became regular background noises, helping Anko get hotter and hotter.

But her pussy didn’t truly start to leak like it usually did until Naruto started talking.

“I heard that Genma Shiranui asked you out.”

It became harder and harder to suppress the thrashing of her hips. 

Anko nodded. “Hmm Hmm.” 

His finger stopped moving in her ass, his other hand stopped pulling on her ring, instead leisurely drawing circles around her puffy nipples.

“You think he likes you?”

She moaned in confirmation again. “Hmmm Hmmm.”

He laid a harsh smack on her tit, making her wince in pain.

“You like him too?”

“Hmm Hmm.”

A sharp thrust into the depths of her asshole had her feet spasming and shaking uncontrollably.

“So you’re going to go out with him, right?”

“Hmm Hmm.”

He pulled his finger out of her tight little ass, taking hold of her thighs.

She knew exactly when he pulled his cock out of his pants, thanks to Kurenai’s moaning increasing in volume. The speed with which she rammed her fingers into her cunt, signaled by the frequent slapping sounds her hand and her ass generated, increased as well.

It was confirmed when she felt his length lightly press against her leaking pussy.

Knowing that there was nothing holding her back anymore, she madly tried to throw her hips forward, to impale her cunt on his dick, to feel him as deep inside her as he could. To have him spoil his seed in her while she was moaning like a whore.

It didn’t work as well as she’d so dearly hoped it would, because her hips only found air when she shoved them forward.

She whined loudly, and only became more frustrated as Kurenai’s moany laughing got louder.

“Do you really think doing this is right, now that you’re planning on having a relationship?”

Anko didn’t really answer, except if the desperate, wild bucking of her hips counted as one. In that case, she was answering very clearly.

Again and again though, all that she accomplished was making her juices drop over as many different places on Naruto’s tiny bed as possible. 

She was sweating as well. She’d already been ready to go when they’d come in, and it’d only gotten worse since. Anko’s curvy body was pearling with sweat and her head swam with humiliation as she whined more and more loudly.

“How about you fuck me instead?”

Anko’s eyes shot wide open underneath the blindfold, as much in fear as in panic.

“Hnnngh. Hnnngh. Hnngh!” She’d intended to yell no, but nothing came out.

“I’m pretty wet already. You could just slip in, fuck me a little, come inside, and then we’d go to sleep.”

“Mmm Mmm. Mmm mmm.” 

Honest desperation kicking in, Anko managed to throw her legs around Naruto’s waist, and then, with one, almost violent pull, she had him inside her.

Her eyes, hidden beneath the blindfold, rolled into the back of her head. She bit down on the thong in her mouth. Her arms shook and her pussy twitched madly.

Her legs shook, but didn’t stop pressing Naruto’s covered butt against her, trying to get him in as deep as humanly possible. 

Anko heard Kurenai laugh loudly in the background, but didn’t much care. She frantically rocked her hips instead, feeling Naruto’s cock cling to her tight walls.

Anko slid back and forth on Naruto’s dick, enjoying every second of the veiny member buried deep in her worthless cunt. She stopped briefly when she heard Kurenai stand up and walk towards them, but then just stopped caring, focusing on her leaking pussy and Naruto’s fat member once more.

Eventually though, while she was busy trying to decide how much cock she was willing to let out of her pussy, just to ram it in again, the thong was removed from her mouth. 

Anko opened her mouth to complain, but couldn’t, as she felt a fat ass descending on her face. Her chin was sandwiched between Kurenai’s asscheeks, her mouth was covered in wet pussy and her nose was buried in Kurenai’s patch of black hair.

“I have to come somehow, you know,” Kurenai said, lazily rubbing her pussy against Anko’s lips.

Anko refused to participate on principle, bringing her mind back to the cock in her cunt instead. It was easy to tune everything out as long as Naruto was casually slamming into your pussy.

She was forced to briefly pull her head away as a few drops of Kurenai’s juices nearly entered her nose, but the woman wouldn’t let her. She kept grinding her cunt against Anko’s face, uncaring of the woman’s irritation. Anko, who’s mouth, chin, cheeks and nose were covered with Kurenai’s juices, didn’t think it was very amusing.

And it got worse.

The steady stream of Anko’s juices seeping out of her cunt, pressing against her lips and trickling into her mouth stopped briefly, which was something Anko immediately noticed. 

She couldn’t bring up the energy to think about it, because Naruto’s thrusts started getting harder. Hard enough to make her head bang against the wooden headborard of the tiny bed each time. It hurt a little, but not nearly enough for her to consider telling him to stop.

Then, though, she finally discovered why her face wasn’t being flooded with cunt juices anymore. At first, a steady, warm trickle hit her nose, which was immediately redirected at her mouth.

Anko tried to turn her head as the lukewarm stream intensified, more and more of it leaking into her mouth.

“Ah-Ah. Stop. You’re going to stain the bed, and who’s going to clean that up?”

Anko spat out the contents of her mouth instinctually, which wasn’t the best idea. Just made Kurenai’s piss get on her chin and neck instead of her mouth.

“Open your mouth Anko.”

Kurenai, uncaring of staining her own hands with her piss, took hold of Anko’s lips, prying them apart. Then, Anko felt Kurenai take hold of her purple hair, pressing her snugly against her pussy, after which the stream reappeared. This time, instead of seeping into her mouth, the warm stream of piss landed directly in her mouth instead, rapidly filling it up.

Anko accidentally swallowed a little of it when her head crashed against the headboard with a particularly violent thrust into her cunt, and then began quickly swallowing in response to her mouth filling up faster and faster.

Eventually, the stream abated, leaving Anko’s head soaked with Kurenai’s urine.

Slowly, and with a loud sigh, Kurenai let the rest of her weight settle on Anko’s wet face. Maneuvering herself around a little, she let her thick thighs rest on each side of Anko’s face while she continued steadily grinding her sopping cunt against Anko’s mouth and nose.

Anko, meanwhile, could feel her orgasm drawing closer. Naruto’s thrusts were getting more violent by the second. He was spearing into her like an animal, briefly letting his cock, fully sheated inside her pussy, rest within her slick, tight walls. Then, he drew out again, just to ram back in with as much force and speed as he could muster.

And he could muster a lot of force and speed. Anko’s ass, which had gotten bright red by Naruto’s balls slapping against it, were testimony to that.

When Kurenai forced Anko’s nose inside her cunt while Naruto was wildly spearing into her cunt, Anko came undone. And, like always, it was quite the spectacle.

Her arms began to shake, so she steadied them by grabbing for Kurenai’s curvy thighs. Her legs began to shake as well, so she tightened them around Naruto’s waist, drawing him and his cock as close as possible.

“Mmmmmmmhhhhhh. Mmmh. Mmmmmh.”

Anko’s juices spurted out of her pussy quite violently, loud enough to make sure both the people having their way with her would hear. It didn’t matter, really, because the tiny bed was soaked with cum and sweat either way.

Her breathing slowly evened out again, and all of her limbs just gave up. Her feet were uselessly dangling down the bed on each side, her arms exhaustedly carressing Kurenai’s butt. 

“Look! She’s done. Now get inside me, would you?”

Kurenai’s leaking cunt gave up Anko’s nose, sliding down on the bed until she was sitting on Anko’s pussy and hips.

Anko would’ve protested, trying to tell Naruto that she was still more than eager to have him cum inside her cunt, but somehow, even though her mouth was finally freed, couldn’t summon up the energy to say anything.

So instead, she laid back, breathing in and out, even as she felt the bed start shaking once more.

Though she couldn’t see, Anko did feel Kurenai leaning over Anko’s body, grabbing hold of Anko’s fat tits for support. She pulled and played with the golden ring in Anko’s right nipple, and just held on to the other.

While Kurenai was playing with Anko’s tits, she was sliding along Anko’s body as well with each thrust of Naruto’s cock, spearing into the depths of her cunt.

“Oh, yes. Fuck. Come on, I want you to come inside me. I’ll make Anko lap it up like a dog or something.”

Grabbing her waist, Kurenai felt Naruto spear into her one last time. And then he came as well. His cock pulsed, then spurted. Kurenai could feel the thick cum in her tight, pink walls. She could also feel that she was about to come herself, but this wasn’t quite enough.

So, with an exhausted sigh, she dragged herself off Naruto’s cock a little remorsefully. Then, she rediscovered her position on Anko’s face, which was much wetter than she’d imagined him. The smell of piss and pussy was incredibly intense, but that only aroused Kurenai.

She saw Naruto slap his cock against Anko’s legs, single strands of thick white cum appearing on it. Then, he rubbed his fat member against her legs a little, before he stood up, letting himself fall down.

While Kurenai was riding Anko’s face, who was eagerly accepting the cum she was receiving, playing with it within the confines of her mouth, Naruto had seemingly fallen asleep on the ground.

Kurenai was sure she would do the same. All that was needed was a little more…

Harder and harder, more and more violently she rammed her cunt against Anko’s mouth. Enough to leave bruises on regular people, she would say.

Anko knew how to play with Kurenai, so she wisely used the cum she’d received, coating her tongue with it to ram it into Kurenai’s pussy.

Kurenai came last, with one loud cry. Her head turned upwards, her expression froze while she discharged a healthy load of juices over Anko’s face one last time, and then she fell sidewards herself.

“You’re not allowed to sleep.” Anko heard. She winced.

“Come on down here, I want you to lick my tight little ass while I’m napping.”

_Oh come on_.


	5. Bentos with Mebuki Haruno

“So are you going to tell me what this is all about?” Mebuki asked him.

“Did you bring me something to eat?” He responded tiredly.

Mebuki climbed inside, pushing herself off the windowsill and into what was very clearly a bathroom.

“I sure did,” she said, patting the packed bento she’d brought with her.

Naruto immediately opened it, grabbing for a sandwich. 

“So what exactly are we doing in Sasuke Uchiha’s home?”

Briefly glancing around for a place to sit, Mebuki found none. She could sit on the sink, if she felt so inclined, but she hadn’t just come here to get Naruto something to eat, after all. She easily got on her knees in front of the toilet, her pink skirt pooling on the ground.

“I’m being punished,” Naruto answered while taking bites of his sandwich.

Pulling up the sleeves of her robe, Mebuki slowly brought one hand to Naruto’s crotch, her light blue nails gently pushing against the fabric until they hit flesh.

“What for?”

“I nearly killed Sasuke, so the Hokage’s making us live together for a week.”

She briefly looked up at Naruto, who was still very much busy eating, to give him a highly confused look. 

“How would that be a good idea? And what do you mean, you nearly killed Sasuke Uchiha?”

She managed to actually be distracted from Naruto’s cock for a good twenty seconds, but Naruto was eating, which meant he couldn’t answer immediately. Mebuki accepted it like that. She didn’t much care if he told the story right now or while her nose was buried In his sack, after all.

So, she got back to probing for his cock. Once she’d located it, she just pushed it around a little with two fingers, trying to get it to an acceptable size.

“He was saying something about losers without Clans and stuff, so I ignored him. He flipped out, and tried to skewer me with some weird ball of lightning. I dodged, of course, and, because I obviously felt kind of threatened, I summoned a few poisonous snakes. And, as they are wont to, they bit him.”

“Anko should’ve never let you get hold of that contract,” Mebuki murmured. By now, she was a little too focused on Naruto’s cock to care about some Uchiha’s well-being.

If she had to guess, she’d say he was half erect now, so she took hold of his cock through the fabric of his pants. She smiled widely as she began rythmically jerking his cock through his baggy pants, already feeling herself moist enough to just get rammed into.

“But regardless of that, I don’t really get how any of this is my fault, right? The Hokage was saying something about me and Sasuke having to learn how to work together, but he’s not in my team, so who gives a shit?”

“As if you get along with your own team,” Mebuki chuckled. “Kiba has paranoid fits around you and Hinata can barely open her mouth in your presence.”

Once she thought his cock was erect enough, she grabbed the waistline of his baggy pants. Slowly, as if opening a treasure chest, she pulled his pants out of the way, letting them snap back into place beneath his balls. Now, all that stood between Mebuki’s hand and Naruto’s cock was the thin fabric of his boxers.

“Well that’s honestly not my fault, is it?” Naruto awkwardly defended himself. 

Rolling her eyes, Mebuki slowly encircled the head of his cock with two fingers, lightly squeezing and pinching it.

“You fucked his mom,” she just responded.

“I guess that’s one way to see it. The other - much better - way to see it would be that I was taken advantage of. You know, she’s much older than me, and supposed to be a responsible adult and whatever. I can’t be held responsible for thinking with my dick, but she sure can be taken responsible for choosing sex over her children.”

Bringing her hand to her face to try to inhale as much of his musk as she could capture through his boxers, Mebuki half-heartedly tried to argue her point.

“You sure didn’t look like you were being taken advantage of,” she mumbled. Honestly, she couldn’t really be bothered to stand in for the rights of anybody while Naruto’s fully erect cock was so clearly visible through his boxers.

Delicately, and with an emotion that could almost be identified as euphoria, she slipped her hands into his shirt, caressing his taut stomach. Not able to contain herself, she pulled one hand away from Naruto, casually slipping it into her yoga pants. Not at all bothering to slip out of her pants and skimpy black panties, she simply rammed one finger into her cunt. She had to stop briefly, let it rest inside her, encircled by her hot walls. She pulled it out much slower than she rammed it in, taking great care to feel every second of her finger slipping out of her soaking pussy. 

She didn’t forget about the main goal, either. Her eyes were always fixed on the tent in Naruto’s boxers, and while she was in the process of getting a second finger into her cunt, she finally let her only available hand glide into his boxershorts, immediately able to feel his freshly shaven pubic area. 

Trailing down, Mebuki gently probed his cock, letting her fingers ghost over his shaft. Now that she was able to feel his cock, Mebuki was giving it to herself faster and faster, getting more brutal with each thrust. She could actually feel some pain as she carelessly punched two fingers into her cunt, but that was easily overshadowed by all the other stimulations. 

Finally deciding that she’d had enough, Mebuki firmly gripped Naruto’s rock hard cock, briefly glimpsing up to gauge his reaction. Unsurprisingly, he wasn’t half as excited as she was. He was still eating, occasionally sipping at the tea she’d brought with her.

“What does it take to get you excited?” She complained, lightly squeezing his shaft.

Naruto glimpsed down at her as if surprised she was there.

“Hm? I was looking out the window. It’s quite beautiful here.”

Mebuki almost thought he was about to compliment the Uchiha district, but of course he wasn’t.

“I don’t get why this is all being wasted on one boy. That doesn’t make any sense, like, economically. We could be making so much money here. Make it a tourist attraction or something. Come see where the great Uchiha Clan got slaughtered by a prepubescent boy. Pay extra to hear Sasuke ramble manically about revenge.”

She winced, and if she had a hand free, she would’ve smacked her own forehead.

“You can’t talk like that, Naruto. It’s not only insensitive, you also sound like a giant asshole.”

He actually chuckled at that. “I’ve had terrible teachers.”

Still quite exasperated, Mebuki nonetheless resumed her ministrations on herself, and on Naruto’s cock. Of course, she could’ve stopped to talk with him about empathy and sensitivity and how Konoha is one big family, but she knew him a little too well for that. 

“How about you stop talking and start moaning or something? It would help if you could just give some other sign besides being hard to show me I’m doing well.” To accentuate what she meant, Mebuki gripped the hem of his boxershorts and pulled them away from his body, until his erect cock was exposed. Letting his boxers snap back into place beneath his balls, she smiled a toothy smile as she marveled at what she saw.

“I actually can’t, I’ve discovered. Growing up in hedonistic heaven kind of dulls everything except the most debaucherous orgies. You can blame Kurenai, I guess.”

Mebuki, though she really didn’t want to, removed both her fingers from her cunt, enjoying how they glided out of her pouring cunt. Then, she brought her soaked left hand to Naruto’s balls, briefly stroking them, before she shoved them into his boxers.

She was glad he accomodated her by briefly lifting himself off the toilet seat, more than long enough for Mebuki’s skilled hand to reach the valley of his asscheeks.

Briefly, she allowed herself a satisfied smile, which was shattered soon after.

“Hey! Naruto! Are you in there?”

Mebuki rolled her eyes, sighing deeply.

“What is Sasuke Uchiha doing here?” She whispered.

Naruto, in turn, just raised an eyebrow.

“Are you asking me what Sasuke Uchiha is doing in the Uchiha district?”

“Are you talking to me? I can’t hear you,” Sasuke Uchiha complained, knocking on the door twice.

“What is it, Sasuke? Do you want to skewer me again? I’m not in the mood right now,” Naruto answered, a strong note of exasperation in his voice.

“No, I want- Can you come out?” Sasuke… asked. To Mebuki, it sounded more like a demand than anything.

Not that she cared. She’d seen Naruto slither his way out of way too many situations like these - especially with Kurenai by his side - to be worried that they’d actually get caught. So she focused on something she actually did care about, which was gently prying Naruto’s cheeks apart to let her fingers feel the outline of his asshole. 

“Did they never tell you what people go to the toilet for Sasuke? No, I can’t come out. Obviously.”

Her right hand frustratingly slowly jerking off Naruto’s cock, and her left hand still gently teasing his asshole, Mebuki watched as Naruto once again used his go-to strategy for whenever somebody cornered him while he was fucking somebody. Insulting them until they left.

She’d wondered how that worked before, some time ago, and then she’d just let it go because it wasn’t really worth the effort of thinking about it.

Instead, she briefly stopped jerking Naruto’s cock, to give him time to focus on her middle finger torturously slowly slipping into his ass. When it was halfway in, she laid her head on his crotch, teasing his cock with her face. She rubbed against the hard flesh with her cheeks, feeling fairly thick precum being smeared and spread over her face. When her whole finger had wormed it’s way inside, she was busy peppering kisses on the head of his cock without ever letting him actually feel her tongue.

“Well, I’ll wait in the garden. Hurry up.”

Huh. He’d still been there? Mebuki then wondered for how long she’d been there already, on her knees. They were actually aching a little from all the kneeling, but she couldn’t really care less, much too enamored by feeling her middle finger pull out and push back into Naruto’s slick, tight walls.

She buried her nose in Naruto’s sack, feeling his cock rubbing against her forehead as a result, and listened as she heard the sound of footsteps leaving in the opposite direction.

She took that as her signal to go all in. Slowly, she dragged her finger out of Naruto’s ass, giving his musky balls one last, deep kiss. Then, she finally stood up, her legs creaking a little as she did so. She walked over to the sink, uncaring of the fact that it had been recently used and that her thin yoga pants were soaked as soon as she tried to squash her fat ass into the comparatively tiny sink.

She spotted Naruto pulling out a few strawberries, having finally finished his sandwich, and stand up as well. 

Seeing him approach, Mebuki remembered that she hadn’t actually taken off her pants and panties, and considered hopping down to rectify that. Then, she decided she couldn’t really be bothered. Gripping the spot that covered her vagina, she simply tore the delicate fabric of her yoga pants. After that, it was only a matter of pulling her panties out of the way, and she was ready for the taking.

And Naruto certainly took her, without much foreplay, appeasement or even an announcement on his part. Still a good dozen strawberries in his hands, he positioned himself in front of her, and just rammed it straight in.

Her pussy certainly hadn’t needed any foreplay, as soaked as it’d already been thanks to her, and his cock was wet enough from her ministrations as well, but fuck if it didn’t hurt anyway. Feeling him just shove himself inside her, with no care for her well-being. But most of the pain was drowned out by the pleasure she felt. Feeling him part her folds, situate himself inside her slick walls.

She encircled him with her legs, the heels of her sandals digging into his ass.

Then, as Naruto started slowly pistoning in and out of her, Mebuki Haruno allowed a satisfied smile to bloom on her full pink lips.

But she wasn’t done yet. 

When Naruto had buried another particularly forceful thrust in her leaking cunt, she briefly brought her index finger to her mouth, briefly sucking on her bright, neon pink nail and the flesh around it. Then, quite casually, she slid it into Naruto’s boxers. From there, it wasn’t very hard for her to get her finger snugly in place as deep inside his ass as her anatomy would allow.

Now each time he pulled out of her pussy, her finger slid out of him a little, and each time he thrust back into her, she had the chance to bury it inside of him again.

It was the perfect rythm really. Simultaneously getting fucked with deep, satisfying thrusts and being able to piston her finger in and out of his asshole. 

“H- How long have we been in here?” Mebuki asked at some point, realizing that she’d more than probably lost herself in ecstacy a little.

“Are you asking me how long humanity has been on this planet? To be honest, I’m not really sure myself. I don’t know if the Academy taught that, but I didn’t listen, or if we were never actually informed of it. But now that you-”

A fatigued, short laugh escaped her lips, though it sounded more like a weird kind of stammering because of the steady thrusts of Naruto’s cock.

“Alright, Naruto, I’m sorry I asked. Stop talking.”

Leaning her head against the wooden wall of the bathroom, Mebuki lazily drove a hand through her light blonde patch of pubic hair. It would’ve been good to know what time it was, because she did have duties to attend to - as a wife, a mother, and even as a shinobi still. But none of those except the last one, if it came down to it, were really important enough to make her think she should stop trying to get her cunt filled with Naruto’s cock.

Then, as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter, Mebuki reluctantly drew the finger she’d lodged in Naruto’s ass out. Slowly, she brought her hand into the sink. Prying apart her asscheeks with one hand, she quickly poised her already very wet middle finger at her own snug, impossibly tight asshole. She’d planned to take it slow, so she was surprised when her finger slipped into her ass all on it’s own when Naruto rammed into her cunt with a particularly forceful thrust. 

The very tip of her middle finger was inside her at that point, carried in by a brief stab of pain. Pain she quickly ignored in favor of gently trying to get her finger as deep into her rosy asshole as she could. It was slow going, especially because of how hard it was to move her hand while Naruto was buried so deep inside her. But she managed, naturally. She was an expert at that, after all.

She managed, and before long, Mebuki had her own middle finger up her asshole while Naruto’s fleshy, veiny member kept spearing in and out of her.

It didn’t happen often that she was allowed moments of introspection like these, but as Mebuki Haruno lay there, her ass forced into the kitchen sink, her daughter’s yearmate spearing into her sloppy cunt while she was fingering her own tight ass, she realized how thankful she was that Kurenai was such an amoral bitch.

And then, the moment passed. Naruto’s thrusting started becoming more frantic, her juices squirting out and leaking down the sink each time he rammed into her. 

“Could you-” She wanted to ask, but stopped immediately as she heard knocking on the door again.

“Naruto? What are you doing in there for so long? We’re supposed to write a report afterwards about what we did together, so we can’t just do whatever we want! I’m coming in, so… cover yourself up, or something.”

Naruto looked at the ceiling in exasperation. 

Mebuki briefly considered trying to disengage herself from Naruto’s cock. Cover up the hole in her pants. Maybe try appearing decent for when Sasuke Uchiha marched in on them. 

Then, she shrugged it off. He’ll handle it, she told herself.

And he did, of course.

“I hate people,” he muttered under his breath, even as he began rapidly flashing through handsigns. 

“Nobody’s ever willing to just leave me alone.”

Then, the door opened, and Sasuke Uchiha appeared in her vision.

Mebuki had heard of her daughter talk of him before. The Uchiha who couldn’t develop a Sharingan, even though he was being mentored by the famous Copycat Ninja. She didn’t actually see him on a regular basis, but he… well, he looked exactly the way she thought he’d look.

Like every other Uchiha she’d ever seen. With generic black hair and generic black eyes and generic Uchiha clothing.

He stepped inside, then, and briefly, his eyes were actually fixed on the sink.

She wondered what he was seeing. Surely it wasn’t Mebuki, frantically wriggling her finger this and that way in her tight little asshole, feeling her orgasm creep closer with every deep, satisfying thrust of Naruto’s meaty cock.

That, she figured, would’ve elicited a much more vocal response.

Then, he looked at the toilet. There were still stains there, too. Precum, Mebuki’s juices, sweat, and other such things. Was he seeing that?

“You’ve been sitting here and eating all this time?” Sasuke asked incredulously, his eyes still trained on the toilet.

Ah, he was imagining Naruto to be there, then? She wondered what kind of genjutsu that was. She herself wasn’t very knowledgeable about them, but she knew Kurenai and Naruto were totally obsessed with them. Almost as obsessed as Anko and Naruto were with snakes.

“Well, what did you want me to do, Sasuke? Excuse me if I don’t like talking to people who try to spear me with an electricity pole.”

Sasuke seemed to be confused for a brief second. He shook his head, his gaze wandering to the sink again, then back to the toilet.

He was hearing Naruto’s voice from a place where his brain was telling him he wasn’t. 

Mebuki pulled her finger out of her ass as she felt herself about to come undone. She slipped both her hands into Naruto’s boxers, her pink nails digging into the soft flesh of his buttocks, trying to pull him as deeply into her cunt as she could.

And then, they both came at once.

“You shouldn’t have- Are you… Am I in a genjutsu?”

Mebuki could feel her pussy being filled with his seed, could feel another burst of her juices trailing down the sink. 

She exhaled deeply and silently, her nails clawing into Naruto’s ass as her cunt twitched repeatedly and her brief encounter with heaven died down.

Then, Naruto slowly pulled out of her. He didn’t even stagger, to his credit. Too used to it. Too experienced.

At that point, Mebuki closed her eyes, focusing on the cum slowly trailing out of her cunt thanks to her position.

“Aren’t you the Uchiha? You tell me!” She registered Naruto’s mocking voice only dimly, bringing her palm to her cunt to capture as much of his stick, white cum in it as possible.

Then, once she’d accumulated all she could, Mebuki brought it to her face. 

With a satifised smile, hearing Naruto argue with Sasuke Uchiha in the background, she slowly brought her cum coated middle finger to her asshole, and considered how great it would be if she could go to sleep like this every night.


	6. Anko's Date

A date. Anko couldn’t remember the last time she’d been on a date. It was strange, just thinking about it.

She’d been surprised when Genma Shiranui of all people had asked her if she’d go on a date with him, friday evening. That is to say, pleasantly surprised. Genma was one of the few people she could actually imagine having a stable relationship with. Most shinobi she knew were… a little touched in the head.

And now it was friday. She still had a good hour before he’d come to get her, but Anko had decided to start preparing herself already. With that in mind, she strode through her admittedly tiny apartment, entering her bathroom.

Easily shrugging off her tiny skirt, Anko pulled off her mesh bodysuit, tossed aside her sandals and entered her tiny shower. She let the cold water cascade over her naked body, and briefly inspected herself while the water slowly got warmer. 

She brought her hands to her breasts, briefly lifting them up. They were firm, without any sag to them. Bringing her hand to her left nipple, she delicately grabbed the tiny nub and, within seconds, it was as hard as it could be. 

Biting her lip, Anko briefly slapped her fat right tit with pride, watching it jiggle as beads of water trailed all over it.

Satisfied with the state of her tits, she let her left hand glide down her bady, over her taut stomach, until it reached her pubic mound. Caressing the fairly large, purple batch of pubic hair, Anko mentally debated shaving it off. She knew she wasn’t going to let Genma anywhere near her pussy on their first date, but still…

Concluding that it was an issue to ponder another time, Anko brought her hand lower, finally feeling herself against her cunt. She popped a finger inside, penetrating her still tight and slick walls, and kept it there, enjoying the feeling of water pouring all over her body, a finger inside her cunt.

Then, she pulled it out again. Her pussy was as perfect as it always was.

Now, it was time to get to the best part of her body. Using her strong hand, Anko slapped her right asscheek with as much force as she could muster. Which, for a shinobi, was a lot of force.

She sighed deeply as she felt the pain shoot through her body, immediately afterwards starting to rub her thick ass. Turning her head, Anko had to smile as she saw the huge red spot she’d created on her asscheek.

Putting both hands on either one of her asscheeks, Anko enjoyed herself by jiggling them, pulling them to and fro, affirming for herself the greatness of her own behind.

Once she was done with that as well, Anko stepped out of the shower, satisfied with the results of her inspection.

Water dripping off her naked body, she stepped in front of the large mirror in her bathroom, looking at herself. 

She wondered if Genma would enjoy it if she wore a little make-up.

With that in mind, Anko leaned over the sink she stood in front of, grabbing for her eyeliner.

Just as she was beginning touching upon her leashes, the door opened. Anko was surprised, to be sure, but not enough to actually let herself be interrupted.

Naruto walked into the bathroom, eyes wide, seeming scared.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. She didn’t look at him though, for fear of messing up her make-up.

“I may or may not have pushed one of my teammates into a hole, and I may or may not be hiding from the Hokage, who may or may not be kind of angry with me.”

Anko would’ve shaked her head if she could.

“How do you always end up in these strange situations?” 

Even as she asked, she saw Naruto look at her in the mirror. Well, not her, but her ass. The crown jewel of her body. It was, quite conveniently perhaps, pushed into his direction. It wasn’t something she’d planned of course, she just had to lean over the sink.

But, as she saw Naruto look at it, Anko smirked a little, juttin it out a little further. Then, she shook her ass a little, seeing the jiggling movement of her asscheeks in the mirror.

“You want a go at me?” Anko asked, grinning. “I’m all wet, horny, and have an hour before I have to leave for my date.”

Though she’d asked, Anko knew he wouldn’t refuse. Naruto never refused her when her ass was already out.

“I might as well. Doesn’t look like I’ll get to go home anytime soon,” he answered, shrugging.

Anko just smiled in response, pushing her ass against him as he stepped behind her.

Pondering which lipstick to use, Anko settled on dark purple. And, as she applied it to her lips, she felt Naruto pull her asscheeks apart, going down on his knees.

Even before his face got anywhere near her ass, Anko stopped, pulling the lipstick away from her face in preparation. Just in time too, because the second Naruto started burying his face in her ass, his nose getting lost in her crack, she shuddered quite a bit.

Then, when his tongue briefly teased her cunt, she shuddered again, smiling widely as she did so. Anko brought her lipstick back to her lips as she felt Naruto’s tongue trail upwards, it’s destination obvious.

As soon as she felt his tongue teasing the surroundings of her asshole, Anko had to suppress the shiver which threatened to run through her body.

“There’s talks that you’re getting promoted early for some reason,” she told Naruto. She wasn’t quite sure if he heard her, so, to make sure, she smirked, and then threw her ass back. 

She really appreciated that split second in which his entire face got lost in her butt.

“Hm? What?” 

Anko chuckled again briefly, wiggling her ass just to tease him.

“I heard you’re going to get promoted,” she repeated, smiling at him as she finished applying her lipstick.

Even while she was talking, Naruto wasn’t quite fully focused on her words, both his hands immediately going for her ass. One just grabbing and squeezing the cheek it had taken hold of, and the other going to her wet pussy, where it slowly started to tease the edges of her opening.

“I heard that too,” he said. “I honestly think they’re trying to toss me into Anbu as soon as possible, but I can’t be sure, I guess.”

“Some people would be glad that- Ah.” A sharp intake of breath prevented her from finishing her sentence, as Naruto quite suddenly sank his teeth into her left asscheek.

Then, the finger that had been teasing her pubic mound and it’s surroundings finally sank into her cunt, forcing another deep sigh out of Anko’s now purple lips.

“What was I trying to say?” She asked, a little disoriented by all the stimulation she’d been receiving.

She looked back at Naruto, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

“I have no idea. It’s- I can’t explain it properly, but I’ve gotten into the habit of just tuning people out, because I automatically expect them to bore me. I don’t know why, but-”

“Oh I know why,” Anko easily said. 

For a second, desperately trying to ignore one hand rubbing and jiggling her ass, and one finger slowly slipping deeper and deeper into her cunt, Anko cast her mind back, thinking of another Naruto.

The one with the unruly hair and the bright orange jacket with matching pants, who was incredibly energetic, loud, and, according to some, annoying.

Then, she looked at the boy behind her, who had straightened blonde hair put up in a bun, a simple black shirt with a swirl on it and baggy black pants. He wore his headband around his thigh, and seemed perpetually bored except when he was having sex. Sometimes even while he was having sex.

“It’s because Kurenai ruined you and-”

Then, she noticed that the finger in her cunt had gone as far as it could, and was slowly being pulled out again. She sighed.

“You’re not listening to me, are you?”

“No,” Naruto answered easily. “Were you expecting me to?”

Anko looked at Naruto, who simply raised an eyebrow at her. Then, she shook her head in exasperation.

“If you want to,” Naruto began indulgently. “We could stop this, I could help you pick a dress or whatever for your date, and we could talk about whatever issues you have, Anko.”

She couldn’t tell if he was joking, quite honestly, because she knew that Naruto was quite the good listener. He’d inherited the best parts of Kurenai, really, and Kurenai had always been an amazing therapist when she wasn’t busy forcing Anko to slurp cum out of her pussy.

But then, she actually considered what it would mean if he was serious. It would mean that Naruto would stop fingering her. Not only that, she probably wouldn’t get well and properly fucked before she left for her date with Genma.

And that just wasn’t acceptable.

“Forget about it,” she simply said. Then, just to make sure Naruto got the hint, she shook her ass a little more, smiling as she saw Naruto lose focus once again.

She wondered, briefly, how things would’ve turned out if Anko hadn’t taken Naruto in as her protege slash lover. Would he have become something like this anyway? 

She dismissed the thought as soon as she felt a tongue tease the edges of her asshole, and forgot about everything altogether as it started to snake it’s way into her impossibly tight hole.

It didn’t hurt like his fingers did because of the unique texture, the feel of his tongue. Each inch of his tongue that slipped into her asshole felt positively heavenly for her, and she had to put away any make-up utensils she held to grip the edge of her sink, and even then she felt her whole body vibrating. As if a fire had been lit inside her, and was consuming her from the inside out.

Naruto’s hands sank into her thighs for leverage, and his tongue went deeper and deeper into her, forcing it’s way through her slick walls and clenched muscles.

Anko’s sighs became more and more frequent, then turned into moans. Her arms began feeling weak and useless, so she had to stop using them for support. Instead, she simply put her head in the sink, not at all caring about the fact that she could potentially be ruining the make-up she’d just put on.

A perpetual smile was fixed on her lips, and a sound which resembled asthmatic wheezing, mixed with a healthy dose of sexually charged moans was leaving her full purple lips every second.

The deeper his tongue reached, the harder it became for Anko to focus at all. Her vision actually began getting blurry, black spots appearing in her periphery. A haze of something she couldn’t help but describe as a feeling of pure and simple contentment spread in her body, which still hadn’t stopped vibrating and shaking like her vibrator might when she hadn’t gotten around to riding Naruto’s cock that day.

As his tongue wiggled around inside her ass, forcing strange, broken moans past Anko’s lips, she briefly looked at the clock hanging above her door, ensuring that she still had enough time to get fucked after Naruto’s tongue regrettably left the confines of her backdoor. 

As she thought about that, she also asked herself if it would be worth it at all. She knew Kurenai always felt more energized after sex, but Anko wasn’t like that at all. For her, the perfect thing to do after Naruto had buried his load inside her ass was a hot cup of tea and a nice nap. Would she really be up to flirting in some fancy restaurant after getting all the energy fucked out of her?

It was a question for another time, because once again, rational thoughts were abandoned as Naruto started pulling his tongue out of her ass. The journey was a long one - at least it felt that way for Anko, who got to enjoy Naruto’s tongue slowly snaking it’s way out of the confines of her ass - but once it was accomplished, the black spots in her vision slowly disappeared.

Anko produced another sigh of pure contentment as Naruto pulled his face away from the crack of her ass. He pressed a kiss on her left asscheek, which made her smile with mirth, but when Naruto finally stood up, cracking his neck in preparation, she decided that the time for joking around was over.

Firmly gripping the edges of her sink, her purple nails contrasting with the porcelain, Anko waited. Heard Naruto pull his pants down a little, just enough to make his member pop out of his pants. 

“Where exactly does the Hokage think you are?” She mumbled.

While Naruto thought about his answer, Anko reached behind herself, removing her right hand from the sink and, as expected, quickly found Naruto’s already fully erect member.

“I think he’ll guess I’m at Kurenai’s, and when he doesn’t find me there, he’ll go over to the Inuzuka’s. Everybody thinks I’m Kiba’s best friend, apparently. Not sure why.”

She squeezed his cock a little as she took hold of it, her thumb rubbing against his slit to spread the precum over the head. Then, to get it wet and ready for either one of her holes, she brought it to her cunt, pressing it against her rapidly leaking opening, rubbing it back and forth a little.

“Maybe it’s because the boy’s not willing to tell people you come around all the time to fuck his mom,” she replied a little distractedly.

“You think he knows?” He asked. Anko could tell, even as unfocused as she was in that moment, that he didn’t seem to care all that much.

She felt Naruto roughly taking hold of her hips, his fingers digging into her stomach, before he seemed to reconsider the positioning of his hands. For good reason, too. Anko was just about to feel insulted.

First his left hand took hold of her left breast. His thumb circling her nipple, flicking it repeatedly. Then, he did the same thing with her right breast, settling into a comfortable pattern of rubbing her nipples and squeezing her breasts while she was busy getting his cock ready for entering her.

“Kurenai told me, and I’m pretty sure Kurenai would know,” Anko told him. “Apparently he couldn’t let go of that weird dream he thought he had, and confronted his mother about it.”

Finally, she felt his cock was ready. And by ready, she meant it was completely soaked in the juices of her cunt.

And, just to make sure he wouldn’t pick another destination for it, she briefly squeezed his cock again, before dragging it away from her pussy. Upwards, until she’d reached her tight, rosy little hole. The feeling of the wet head of his cock making contact with the spit soaked entrance to her anus was quite the tremendous one.

“She just told him?” Naruto asked, sounding surprised. “I mean, I knew Tsume was brutal, but-”

He continued the sentence, but Anko didn’t quite catch it. His dick slowly started making it’s way into her asshole. When his tongue had done the same, she’d felt something akin to pure, unadultered joy. Now, with each inch of meat forcing it’s way into her ass, the feeling was much easier to identify. 

It was ecstacy, plain and simple.

As prepared as both his member and her anus were, there was little to no pain involved. And the pain she could feel was easily overshadowed by the overwhelming feeling of bliss she felt as his cock stretched her ass wider than his tongue ever could.

I’m totally not going anywhere after this, she thought to herself.

In moments like these, it was easy to understand why Kurenai had dropped Asuma, and indeed wasn’t trying to find any man at all.

Naruto’s cock forced it’s way deeper and deeper into her, and Anko’s grip on the sink tightened, actually making her fear that she’d break something.

The second his cock hilted inside her asshole, her entrance stretched wide open to accomodate the very base of Naruto’s shaft, she could feel her first orgasm hit her like a fucking kunai coming out of literally nowhere.

She didn’t even feel it approach. She just came. An “Ah,” leaving her lips was all the warning Naruto had, before she spasmed out, leveraging her grip on the sink to slam her ass back, against Naruto, to force his cock in as deep as humanly possible.

She felt her hands shake, and for a second, her world went dark, and she could feel nothing but her ass, and the intruder which had so perfectly forced it’s way into her.

Then, the lights went back on, and Anko realized that she’d lifted her head off the sink, as she was staring directly in the mirror. Drool had made it’s way past her lips, her lipstick was ruined, and there were actually tears trailing down her face.

And, of course, she realized that Naruto was about to come as well. Not from any pulsing of his cock, but from the simple fact that his pace had gone from gentle to wild. His hips were slamming against hers, something resembling a tiny orgasm exploding in Anko’s mind each time he bottomed out inside of her, his balls hitting her soaked cunt. 

Naruto’s grip on her tits had become harsher as well, which was exactly how she liked it.

His treatment of her nipples was rough, basically squeezing the tiny nubs between two fingers and just applying pressure.

Her tits jiggling like crazy as her ass actually was pulled away from the sink each time Naruto’s cock forced it’s way out of her asshole, Anko couldn’t even think about the possible bruises that could be created by her hips being thrust against the hard porcelain, too caught up in all the sensations there were to be enjoyed.

Then, finally, Naruto came as well. For a split second, his fingers dug into her relatively big tits almost painfully, a gluttural moan leaving his throat. He rammed his cock into her asshole one last time, before she felt him discharge his cum inside her asshole. 

His cock popped out of her ass, and Naruto almost stumbled before he sat down on the toilet seat.

Anko, for her part, just let her head fall back into the sink. Her hands reached for her ass. With her left one, she pried her asscheeks open, forcing the thumb of her right hand into her asshole. The big finger slid into her usually tight opening with fascinating ease, and allowed Anko to try to gather as much cum as she could, coating her finger with it.

She pulled it out, bringing it to her face. She looked at her cum coated finger, smiled, and popped it into her mouth, suckling on it like a baby on it’s own thumb.

Once she’d licked away all the cum, she popped her finger out of her mouth again, about to bring it back to her asshole to repeat the procedure, when she heard a knock on the door.

“Now,” she heard Naruto say. “The big question is; is that your date, or is it the Hokage?”

Anko thought about it briefly, before she just began to laugh, quite loudly. Her head in the sink, her body coated in sweat, the bathroom smelling of sex, her ass leaking a trail of cum down her upper right thigh, Anko just began to laugh.


	7. Tsume Inuzuka, Parent of the Year

“Did you really tell Kiba that you’re having sex with me?”

The memories the question evoked nearly made Tsume spit out the coffee in her mouth with laughter. Nearly. 

So instead of making a mess of her attire, the floor and the table, she swallowed. The smirk became visible on her face immediately thereafter.

“What do you think?” Tsume asked, looking at Naruto. He was still sipping his tea, looking at her curiously.

“Merciless,” he commented, though there was no real heat in it. 

Tsume raised an eyebrow at Naruto Uzumaki of all people calling her that. It didn’t stop her from letting her hands grope every part of his body, though. They were, for once, alone in Tsume’s home in the compound, and she was going to milk the opportunity for all it was worth.

She let her hands trail down his stomach, looking intently at his crotch, where she still couldn’t see what she wanted to see. No bulge at all.

“I heard you got a big assignment,” Tsume told him casually, still mostly focused on getting Naruto’s member erect enough for her plans.

She sadly realized that she wouldn’t get it as hard as she wanted it to be without actually touching it. Balling a fist save for her index and middle finger, she delicately made them explore Naruto’s crotch, digging into the fabric of his pants. Once she felt the outline of his shaft make contact with her fingers, a smirk bloomed on Tsume’s lips.

“I did,” Naruto said, sounding as dramatically upset as only Naruto could sound, “I think the Hokage is punishing me for avoiding him for three days straight.”

That actually made her laugh. “I heard about that incident. That was a good month ago though, wasn’t it?”

Adding her thumb to the mix, Tsume caressed Naruto’s shaft while her thumb rubbed as much of his head as it could actually feel through all the fabric.

“Yes! I’d honestly thought he was over it, but it seems he’s not as senile as I expected him to be.”

She wondered how the Hokage would react if she heard how Naruto talked about him, briefly.

“So, what’s he making you do?” She asked.

Tsume felt his cock harden, slowly at first, under the professional, tactical ministrations of her fingers. Then, as she was wont to, she threw the concept of patience out the window entirely, simply grabbing for his half erect cock and squeezing as harshly as she could.

When Tsume actually heard Naruto inhale deeply, she knew she’d done the right thing. Even with the sudden harsh treatment, his cock didn’t stop growing, not even the tight hold her hand had on it able to prevent it.

“He- He’s making me travel to Kumogakure. I’m supposed to be messenger, apparently, for some trade deal or another.”

Grabbing the hem of his pants, Tsume pulled it upwards, then away, letting them snap back into place on his thighs. Enabling her to see the cock she’d so expertly nursed to it’s full potential.

Tsume realized that she was about to really get into it - she could always tell that by the way her cunt was soaking through her actual pants - so she rearranged her position on the couch they were on. Naruto and her had been sitting, drinking tea and coffee and whatever, so she slid back a little and laid down on the couch, her feet dangling off of it. She put her head on the naked part of Naruto’s thigh, making his cock tower above her like the Hokage Monument above Konohagakure. 

Then, using only her index finger, she slowly went about inspecting Naruto’s member. First, she slid her finger down the underside of his shaft, which was directly in front of her eyes. She was careful not to let her nails scrape against his member, knowing to avoid any danger to the object of her desires. She rubbed all over the underside of his shaft with her fingers, exploring all the veins she could spot. 

Once she let her finger move towards his head, Tsume lost control once again. Reaching forward with her face, she briefly kissed the part of his cock she’d been exploring seconds before, a jolt shooting through her spine as she tasted cock in her mouth for the first time that day.

She backed off though, knowing it would ruin everything she was planning on doing if she began sucking him off right now, no matter how tempting it might be.

A trail of spit linked her mouth to Naruto’s cock, which she severed only regretfully with her middle finger.

“I’m feeling way too hot,” Tsume complained, leaving her incredibly cozy position only after vowing to herself she’d get back to it soon after. 

She got off the couch, easily shrugging off the standard Inuzuka attire she was wearing, including jacket, shirt and pants. She left on her sandals, because she liked it that way, and looked at Naruto’s cock in anticipatory glee.

In that moment though, the door rattled, and opened, and somebody stepped inside.

Stepped inside to see the Inuzuka matriarch stand tall and proud and, most of all, gloriously naked. Her tits, despite her age, did not have an ounce of sag to them, and her nipples looked sharp enough to cut through steel. Her stomach was taut and muscular, her legs long and tan and her cunt hidden by a patch of black pubic hair.

“Mom?” Hana yelled, backing away from the door almost immediately.

Tsume could actually hear Naruto trying to hold back his laughter.

She didn’t think it was as funny as he did, though. She’d hoped to have this place all to herself for quite some time, and her daughter had just ruined that plan.

So, with a deep sigh, Tsume grabbed Naruto by the arm, pulling him off the couch, his cock still dangling out his pants for her daughter to see.

“Where’re we going?” Naruto asked as he pulled up his pants. It didn’t stop the head of his member from peeking out of his pants.

“Upstairs,” Tsume answered. She threw an annoyed look at her daughter, as if holding her accountable for messing with her evening, and dragged Naruto along with her. 

Even while they were walking, climbing the first of three flights of stairs, Tsume couldn’t just not be in contact with his cock. With that in mind, Tsume pulled at the part of Naruto’s cock which was accessible. Once she’d dragged enough of his cock out of his pants, she took hold of it, feeling his rod pulse in her grip.

Mollified, Tsume opted to lead Naruto up the stairs by his dick instead of his arm, slowly jerking it back and forth as she did so. 

Eventually, they reached a hallway, with three doors. Tsume already knew exactly which room to enter, and led him into the first on the right.

And as soon as they entered, Naruto repeated something he’d said earlier. “Merciless.”

Tsume just laughed in response as she led Naruto into her son’s room.

It was messy, as usual. The banana she’d told him to eat was still lying around, his bed wasn’t made, a half eaten vanilla pudding had been ditched on the table, and it just smelled terrible. The air was thick and the room was way hotter than it should be considering the more than pleasant weather.

Tsume let go of Naruto’s cock and, with a large, almost predatory smile which was greatly accentuated by her feline features, pushed him on her son’s bed. 

She stood before him like that for a while, thinking. So many opportunities were being presented to her, and she couldn’t quite decided which one to take advantage of. 

Naruto, though, didn’t have that kind of problem. All he saw was Tsume, standing fully naked and as intimidatingly muscular as always, standing tall and proud in front of him. So he reached out, driving his hand through her pubic hair and to her pussy. 

All the reaction it garnered from Tsume was a raised eyebrow, but that didn’t stop Naruto, of course. Singling out his middle finger, he pushed it into Tsume’s dripping cunt. His eyes were fixed on the trail of her juices which had almost reached her sandals by now.

While Naruto was playing with Tsume’s drooling pussy, Tsume herself had finally decided how she wanted to go about things.

Smiling that ominous smile of hers once again, Tsume reached for her son’s table and took the banana her son would eat once he came home, and pushed it into Naruto’s hand.

He didn’t need to be told what to do, so almost immediately, his finger left her cunt, to be replaced with something bigger. The large fruit was rubbed against her opening at first, circling the edges of her pussy, until the banana was almost entirely soaked in Tsume’s juices.

Then, Naruto started pushing it into her. He leaned closer to her, close enough for Tsume to feel his breath on her thick thighs. The banana was pushed further and further into Tsume, parting her slick walls, until it reached places where normal cocks couldn’t logically couldn’t reach. Once they got to that point, Tsume’s legs were already growing weaker, shaking slightly. It was getting a little harder for her to remain upright, but not at all impossible.

She’d endured more than that, after all. 

Naruto pushed the banana in until it was invisible to see save for the black stalk. 

The amount of juices leaving Tsume’s pussy doubled at that point, and by now, the wet trail had made it’s way over her toes and had landed on the ground.

She could see Naruto was planning on pulling it out as he reached out with his hand, but she refused that. Instead, Tsume walked over to her son’s table again. Well, walked was perhaps not the right word anymore. She humped might be the best way to say it. To an onlooker, it would look like the worst case of being bowlegged they would’ve ever seen. But Tsume endured rather easily. Clenching the muscles of her cunt enough to keep the banana from slipping out even a little with the help of all her juices, she picked up the half eaten pudding, and made her way back to the bed.

“What could we possibly be doing with pudding?” Naruto asked, a little perplexed.

“I’m planning on eating it,” Tsume snarked back. 

It was hard to tell if she was serious or not, mostly because of the circumstances. Tsume was still fully naked after all, and Naruto still fully clothed, and now, there was also a banana, snugly resting in her pussy.

It was hard to think from all the arousal, but if anybody could do it, it would certainly be Naruto Uzumaki.

Tsume came to a halt in front of Naruto, who was still sitting on the edge of Kiba’s bed. Then, with quite a bit of effort, Tsume managed to sit down. Once she sat down, there was still a hard bit of work to be done to get into a cross-legged position. The hard part about it being, naturally, the banana up her cunt.

She managed that too, though, so there she sat. Matriarch of the Inuzuka clan, naked and sweaty in her son’s overly hot room, sitting cross-legged with the stalk of a banana touching her leg, in front of a fully clothed boy, vanilla pudding in hand.

Tsume licked her lips, simply staring at Naruto’s member for a while, before she leaned forward. Moved ‘til his cock hit her nose. She took a deep breath, rubbing Naruto’s erect member against her nose, coating it with the musk of the very erect cock presented to her.

Just to get the flavor back into her mouth, Tsume kissed it again. No tongue involved, just her lips on the sweaty underside of Naruto’s shaft. It made her mouth water and her stuffed cunt vibrate - sensations she ignored expertly and easily.

As she’d only wanted a quick taste, Tsume removed her mouth from Naruto’s member immediately afterwards, though it was a slow, hesitant process, and she couldn’t resist sliding it back and forth between her lips a few times.

Once she’d done all that, there was a considerable amount of precum smeared over her lips, running down her chin. She left it there, quite enjoying the feeling.

Feeling ready, Tsume finally revealed what she’d been planning to do since she entered her son’s room. A strange smirk on her lips, she brought forth the pudding her son hadn’t finished - probably in his hurry to go train or something - and brought it to where her face had been, seconds before.

Tsume gripped Naruto’s cock with her right hand afterwards, pumping it a few times, appreciatively eyeing the accumulating precum running down his shaft. She felt oh so tempted to dive right back in; bury her face in Naruto’s balls, slap his cock against her face, feel that precum splash against her forehead.

She didn’t do that, though she would’ve loved to. Tsume persisted, and she knew her persistence would be rewarded. 

At last, she brought the cup of pudding to the object of her desires and fantasies and, using the hand which was still randomly pumping Naruto’s cock, dipped the head into the pudding. It was fascinating to watch, Tsume freely admitted. The tip kind of slid into the pudding, and Tsume made the rest of the meaty member follow suit.

Though she got her hands dirty with pudding in the process, at the end of it, Tsume had coated Naruto’s entire member with vanilla. Beyond that, even, the pudding was actually sliding down his balls.

Though she had plans for Naruto’s cock, she certainly didn’t have any about his balls. So as soon as she spotted it, Tsume dove in, though she did so more carefully than the situation would perhaps warrant.

She was still holding on to Naruto’s cock, though it was just the tip, and she was holding it with only her index finger and thumb. She lifted his slick, delicious smelling cock away from his balls. This allowed Tsume the access she’d wanted.

Instead of slowly lapping at his balls until she’d gotten all the pudding, Tsume opted to just pop the testicle into her mouth. It was a little messy, and her scarlet lips got dirtied with vanilla and something that tasted suspiciously like cum in the process.

Tsume made short work of Naruto’s balls, almost strategical in her efficiency. Her tongue licked all over the testicle, replacing vanilla with spit.

Once she was done with that, it was finally time for the main event.

Tsume got off the floor, effortlessly ignoring the slight stabs of pain in her legs. She pushed Naruto backwards, making his head fall on her son’s mattress. 

Reminiscent of a predator, Tsume then climbed on top of the bed, careful not to touch the pudding covered member with her thighs by accident. 

What she was planning to do would not be possible for normal people - for civilians. But then, the two of them weren’t civilians by any stretch of the word.

“Hold me in place,” she bid Naruto, and as soon as she feld his hands on her naked shoulders, she stopped supporting herself with her own hands and, as opposed to what would’ve happened to a normal couple, she didn’t fall flat on Naruto’s chest. Instead, Tsume was allowed to bring her hands behind herself and pry apart her asscheeks, so that her puckered hole was exposed to the room. 

When Naruto’s cock touched her tight asshole, Tsume almost started shaking. If she’d still been supporting herself, she would’ve probably collapsed. 

She had to bite her lips as the cold of the pudding coating Naruto’s head started rubbing against her tight ring, and a sigh escaped her as the first inch slipped into her. It was a torturously enjoyable process, what with the way his cock covered the insides of her ass in vanilla, effortlessly sliding into the depths of her ass due to the thick sheen. 

As Tsume’s ass tried to adapt to the head of Naruto’s cock, Tsume herself once again focused on the other intruder. Namely, the banana which had been resting up her cunt for quite a while now. Just focusing on it sent a pleasant shiver up her spine. 

But both sensations at once, having both her holes penetrated at once, was a feeling which let Tsume reach an altogether different, much higher level of bliss. 

“This would be the perfect time for Kiba to walk in,” Tsume panted, licking her lips.

“You think? Well, I-”

Now that his cock was safely inside of her, Tsume didn’t need to keep her asscheeks spread anymore, so she removed her hands. Her cheeks snapped back into place around Naruto’s shaft, rubbing cold vanilla all over them.

“How close are you?” Tsume asked him breathlessly, interrupting him without much care for what he had wanted to say.

“On a scale from one to ten? I’d say I’m a four right n-”

She interrupted him once again, though this time, it wasn’t with words, but with her actions.

Tsume’s fingers dug into Naruto’s shoulders, letting Tsume brace herself. Then, a smirk on her lips, her belly filled with anticipatory excitement, Tsume slammed herself against Naruto’s hips. Her ass was forced to accomodate all of Naruto’s shaft entering her at once. 

It was enough. For both of them.

Tsume came quite violently, as she always did. Her nails drew blood, her ass quivered. She couldn’t keep clenching the muscles of her cunt, so in the moment of her release, half the banana slipped out of her cunt, aided by the copious amount of cunt juice it was covered with. 

Naruto came at about the same time, though the only inclination was the pulsing of his cock, and the deep breath he took. 

Exerting energy one last time, Tsume pulled herself off Naruto’s cock while he came, to ensure the cum he was shooting up her ass could be extracted easily. Recognizing that Naruto was not quite finished cumming by the time she’d almost popped his cock out of her ass, Tsume held herself in place once only his tip was left inside her, allowing Naruto to empty the last bursts of cum his balls had stored up inside her. To support him in that endeavor, she clenched the ring of her ass around his tip. She could tell it was on the verge of being painful by the way Naruto had to bite his lips from moaning with pain, but it did the job.

One last discharge of thick, white, creamy cum was emptied inside her asshole, and Tsume finally pulled herself off, rolling herself of Naruto and landing next to him on the bed. 

With weak arms, Tsume reached for the cup of pudding, spread her legs by bringing one of her feet to Naruto’s cock, and positioned the cup right underneath the crack of her ass. With her free hand, she pried apart one of her asscheeks, to let the mixture of cum and pudding that would soon drip out of her ass land directly in the cup.

Almost as an afterthought, Tsume finally plucked the other half of the banana out of her cunt. It did so with a sloppy squishing sound, the whole surface of the unpeeled banana wet. 

“Are you planning on having him eat all this?” Naruto said, still lying on the bed. His words were accompanied by a yawn.

As fatigued as she was, with cum and pudding and who knows what else dripping slowly out of her ass and a banana soaked in her cunt juices lying on the mattress, touching her patch of pubic hair, Tsume still managed a predatory smile.

“Oh, absolutely.”


End file.
